Edukacja Toma
by Leszek
Summary: Walka z Grindewaldem - Tom Riddle jako jego uczeń.


EDUKACJA TOMA

Opowieść wojenno – szpiegowska w świecie magii – czyli MacLean i Rowling w jednym

Wstęp

Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech. 2 czerwca 1944

Sama okolica miała w sobie cos magicznego. Brzozowy las otaczał z trzech stron kryształowo czyste jezioro – przez wodę w najgłębszym miejscu widać było piaszczyste dno. Z czwartej strony wody jeziora obmywały pionową kilkunastometrowej wysokości ścianę – w jeziorze przeglądał się zamek. Nie renesansowy, lekki i swobodny w swej architekturze – lecz ostry, niemal brutalny gotycki profil trzech wysokich baszt, połączonych czarno-czerwonym ceglanym murem. Nad zębatym szeregiem strzelnic zachodziło właśnie słońce.  
Gospodarz zamku też miał w sobie coś kojarzącego się z brutalnością – mlecznobiałe włosy ścięte krótko, sterczały nad jego głową jak ostra szczotka. Gęste, siwe brwi były tak długie, że opadały niemal do powiek zimnych, niebieskich oczu. Zawinięty w czarny płaszcz z białym runicznym emblematem Wotan Grindewald – największy czarnoksiężnik swoich czasów obserwował zmierzch, rozmyślając nad swoją sytuacją – która zadziwiająco przypominała właśnie tę porę dnia...  
Przez wiele dziesiątek lat pracował na swoja obecną pozycję. Wiele lat studiowania czarnej magii, różnorakich, nieraz bardzo niebezpiecznych eksperymentów wyposażyły Grindewalda w wiedzę, jakiej nie posiadł żaden czarodziej przed nim. Ale też misja, jaką przed sobą postawił nie miała sobie równych w dziejach. Zapragnął on bowiem panowania nad oboma światami – tym niemagicznym i tym czarodziejskim. Wśród czarodziejów wywalczył sobie sam należna mu pozycję – szeregi jego zwolenników nie były może zbyt liczne, lecz bezwzględne i pozbawione skrupułów. W Europie jedynie Brytyjczycy nie uznawali otwarcie jego potęgi – ale do niedawna Grindewald wierzył, że to tylko kwestia czasu..  
W niemagicznym świecie było to jeszcze prostsze. Wystarczyło znaleźć człowieka, podobnie jak Grindewald opanowanego żądzą władzy nad całym światem. Za pomocą kilku magicznych sztuczek dopomóc mu w znalezieniu rzeszy zwolenników – a później jedynie dyskretnie kontrolować. Grindewald znalazł tego człowieka w osobie niskiego, niepozornego bruneta ze śmiesznym wąsikiem. Niespełniony artysta zapragnął być wybawicielem swojego narodu – dla Grindewalda był idealnym narzędziem. Pomógł mu objąć władzę w kraju w którym sam mieszkał – i przez wiele lat był głównym doradcą – choć dla niemagicznych pozostał zupełnie nieznany. Jego podopieczny był na najlepszej drodze do opanowania całego SWOJEGO świata, kiedy zderzył się z drugim – podobnie myślącym człowiekiem. Tamten – niski, ospowaty, z wielkim wąsem – zaprzeczał samemu istnieniu magii, w jego światopoglądzie nie było na nią miejsca. Był jednak zdolniejszy nawet od Grindewaldowego podopiecznego. Dążąc po trupach zdobył władzę w największym na świecie kraju – i uczynił z niego militarna potęgę. A od trzech lat armie obu tyranów wyrzynały się nawzajem w morderczej wojnie.  
Tymczasem na Zachodzie narastało niebezpieczeństwo zarówno dla czarnoksiężnika – jak i dla jego sługi. Cztery lata temu przywódca niemagicznych Niemców skierował swoje wojska na Zachód – ale nie zdołał pokonać kanału La Manche. Od tego czasu w Wielkiej Brytanii wrogowie rośli w siłę. Grindewald nie bał się pozbawionych magii milionowych armii – do tego, jego zdaniem, wystarczyłyby siły, które zgromadził jego podopieczny. Ale na Wyspach, w szkockim zamku, przebywał czarodziej, który z każdym dniem umiał coraz więcej. Podobnie jak Grindewald studiował czarna magię – ale jego cel był zupełnie inny. Chciał obronić magiczny świat przed czarnoksiężnikami – i był już najbardziej znanym przeciwnikiem niemieckiego maga w całym toczącym wojnę świecie. Patrząc na spływające niemal wprost do jeziora słońce Wotan Grindewald rozmyślał nad sposobami pozbycia się Albusa Dumbledore'a...

Wieczorem, siedząc w wygodnym fotelu przed wielkim, kamiennym kominkiem Grindewald znalazł wreszcie właściwy pomysł. Wiedział, że do zwycięstwa potrzebuje sojusznika. Kogoś młodego, ze świeżym, chłonnym umysłem, kto wsparłby jego działania i kontynuował poszukiwania coraz doskonalszych metod zdobywania i utrzymywania władzy. Wiedział, gdzie znaleźć kogoś takiego... Dwa lata temu otrzymał list od piętnastoletniego wówczas angielskiego czarodzieja – równie jak on żądnego władzy, zakochanego w czarnej magii i w duszy nienawidzącego niemagicznych, pragnącego uczynić z nich jedynie swoich niewolników. Młody człowiek miał wielkie talenty – samo utrzymywanie stałej korespondencji z Grindewaldem było dużą sztuką – brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii przechwytywało agentów czarnoksiężnika równie sprawnie jak mugolski „kontrwywiad" – a bywało, że obie instytucje współpracowały ze sobą. Młodzieniec miał jeszcze jeden niezaprzeczalny atut – był uczniem Dumbledore'a, choć ten nie darzył młodego czarodzieja specjalną sympatią, swoje nauczycielskie obowiązku wypełniał bez zarzutu. ..

Jeszcze tej samej nocy nad pogrążoną w mroku Europą leciała wielka, szara sowa. Kierowała się na zachód – przeleciała Morze Północne i sunąc nisko nad wrzosowiskami dotarła do wielkiego, starego zamczyska z mnóstwem wież, baszt i przybudówek. O dziwo – nie zobaczył jej żaden z licznych agentów Ministerstwa Magii, obserwujących wschodnią stronę nieba nad morzem i kanałem La Manche. Niemagiczni zaś radarzyści i artylerzyści wypatrywali w tym czasie samolotów – obserwacją ptaków nikt w czasie wojny nie zawracał sobie głowy... W porze śniadania sowa dostarczyła przesyłkę do adresata. Na pergaminowej kopercie, gotyckim krojem pisma odznaczały się czarne litery:

Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa  
Hogwart.

ROZDZIAŁ I

3 czerwca 1944. Londyn. Downing Street 10

Mężczyzna siedzący w głębokim fotelu najbardziej przypominał Ministrowi Magii smutnego buldoga. Niski, z obwisłymi policzkami i siwiejącą koroną włosów dookoła wydatnej łysiny. Najbardziej widoczną różnicę stanowił fakt, że buldogi nie palą cygar – no i nie pija whisky szklankami... Arsenius Redgreave nie lekceważył jednak siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka człowieka. Choć był mugolem – dysponował wielka inteligencją i wiedzą, oraz olbrzymim doświadczeniem życiowym. Winstona Churchilla nie lekceważyli ani wrogowie, ani przyjaciele – o ile ten stary polityczny wyga miał jeszcze jakiś prawdziwych przyjaciół....  
Dzisiejsze spotkanie zostało zaaranżowane w sposób nadzwyczajny. Zaledwie godzinę wcześniej Redgreave siedział w swoim gabinecie w Ministerstwie Magii, rozmyślając o kolejnych problemach dotykających społeczność czarodziejów – a było ich niemało – wojenne kłopoty dotknęły bowiem również magicznych rodzin na Wyspach. Alarmowa sowa wysłana przez specjalnego łącznika pomiędzy Gabinetem Wojennym premiera, a Ministerstwem Magii, trzymała w dziobie dwuzdaniowe zaproszenie do natychmiastowego spotkania w siedzibie Churchilla. Nie przedstawiono jego tematyki...  
Po rutynowym przywitaniu Churchill przeszedł do rzeczy. Nie zwykł tracić czasu na rozbudowane konwenanse.  
- Sir Arseniusie – zbliżamy się do decydującego momentu w historii tej wojny. Nasze wojska stoją w gotowości do forsowania Kanału Angielskiego. Montgomery – wie pan, jeden z moich marszałków – powiadomił mnie właśnie przed dwiema godzinami, że głównodowodzący, ten jankes Eisenhower podjął decyzję. Uderzymy na Niemców 5 czerwca o świcie. Wszystko przemawia na nasza korzyść. Stosunek sił, gotowość bojowa, morale wojsk. Przeszkodzić nam mogą tylko dwie rzeczy. Pierwszą jest pogoda – synoptycy zapowiadają deszcze i burze, co może opóźnić moment ataku. Drugą zaś jest zakres działania pańskiego departamentu... Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy – 4 lata temu, opowiadał mi pan o niejakim Grindewoodzie – który podobno stoi za ta całą wojenną awanturą na kontynencie. Czy może on w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc Niemcom w wygraniu tej wojny?  
Minister magii przez chwilę powrócił myślą do pierwszego swojego spotkania z Churchillem. W maju 1940 roku, po sformowaniu przez otyłego konserwatystę nowego gabinetu, przedstawił premierowi oczekiwania i nastroje społeczności czarodziejów. Opowiedział mu tez o knowaniach Grindewalda, które w magicznej Anglii nie były tajemnicą. Sir Winston przyjął nieznany mu dotychczas fakt istnienia równoległego świata raczej spokojnie – być może dlatego, że miał na głowie o wiele większe – jego zdaniem – kłopoty. Niemieckie czołgi stały właśnie pod Dunkierką...

- Czarodziej, o którym pan wspomniał, sir, nazywa się w rzeczywistości Grindewald. Nie jest dla nas kimś nieznanym – można powiedzieć, że to odpowiednik Adolfa Hitlera w magicznym świecie Sądzimy nawet, że dopomógł Hitlerowi w objęciu władzy w mugolskich Niemczech – i przez cały czas słucha on jego rad. Czy może przeszkodzić sojuszniczej armii? To zależy od jego aktualnych zamiarów... Chce rządzić w całym magicznym świecie – i uznał, że do tego celu potrzebne mu również panowanie nad światem mugoli. Z drugiej strony jest czarodziejem czystej krwi i starej daty – żywi głęboki wstręt do mugoli i pomaga im bardzo niechętnie. Mimo, iż opiekuje się od lat Hitlerem, nikt poza samym fuhrerem i jego osobistym kamerdynerem nie wie nawet o istnieniu Grindewalda. Otwarta pomoc nie leżałaby więc w jego naturze.. Ale lekceważyć go nie można – zwłaszcza, że wciąż pozostanie śmiertelnym zagrożeniem dla czarodziejskiej społeczności. Nawet, jeśli wojna z Niemcami w pańskim świecie zakończy się zwycięstwem wojsk Jego Królewskiej Mości.  
Churchill strzepnął popiół z cygara i wypuścił z ust kolejny kłąb dymu. Jego gość niedostrzegalnym ruchem ręki utworzył przed sobą niewidzialna barierę, chroniącą niego nozdrza przed zapachem tytoniu. Zawsze był wrogiem palenia.  
- Czy istnieje jakiś sposób na powstrzymanie pana Grindewalda? – zapytał gospodarz.  
- Pracujemy nad tym co najmniej od czterech lat, sir. Musi pan jednak zrozumieć, że to osoba obdarzona wyjątkową mocą magiczną i przez wiele lat studiująca największe tajemnice czarnej magii. Dla przeciętnego czarodzieja spotkanie z nim zakończyło by się tak, jak dla dwulatka pojedynek bokserski z Joe Louisem.  
- Interesuje się pan boksem, sir Arseniusie? O ile wiem, do dyscyplina zupełnie nieznana w pańskim świecie... – zdziwił się Churchill.  
- Nie, panie premierze. Ale czytuję mugolskie gazety. Chcę mieć lepszy obraz rzeczywistości – odparł czarodziej. – Tak więc do pokonania Grindewalda potrzeba wielu sił. Najważniejszą jednak sprawą jest ustalenie miejsca jego pobytu. Nie ma go na żadnych mapach, nie możemy też ustalić tego przesłuchując zwolenników Grindewalda – bo chroni go dość szczególne zaklęcie. Jedyną możliwością jest doprowadzenie do sytuacji, aby sam Grindewald, świadomie, lub nie, ujawnił nam swoja kryjówkę. Wtedy go dopadniemy.  
- A jeśli już odkryjecie, gdzie jest? Sam pan powiedział, że jest niezwykle groźny?  
- Panie premierze, mamy w Anglii czarodzieja, którego obawia się nawet Grindewald. To dość młody, ale niezwykły człowiek. Olbrzymia moc, niezwykła wiedza – i chęć służenia dobrej sprawie. Stary Wotan też o tym wie – dlatego właśnie się ukrywa.  
- Kto to taki? – zapytał premier, podnosząc okulary, które podczas rozmowy zsunęły mu się aż na czubek nosa – Jakiś doświadczony agent?  
- Nie, sir. Jest obecnie nauczycielem w naszej szkole, w Szkocji. Ale wykonuje jednocześnie specjalne zadanie dla naszego Departamentu Tajemnic. Jeśli mu się powiedzie, odkryjemy kryjówkę Grindewalda...

3 czerwca 1944. Hogwart – Szkocja

Tom Marvolo Riddle z niecierpliwością odliczał już dni do końca roku szkolnego – ostatniego z siedmiu, jakie spędził w Hogwarcie. Miał już za sobą końcowe egzaminy. OWTM-y nie były dla niego przesadnie trudne. Był przecież najlepszym uczniem w szkole – ba, jednym z najlepszych w całej jej tysiącletniej historii. Mimo trudnych czasów nie musiał obawiać się przyszłości – posady zaoferowały mu zarówno Ministerstwo Magii, jak i wiele liczących się w czarodziejskim świecie firm i instytucji. Na przykład Bank Gringotta proponował mu stanowisko zastępcy szefa Wydziału Zabezpieczeń – rzecz wręcz nie do pomyślenia w wypadku osiemnastoletniego zaledwie czarodzieja. Tom nie odpowiedział jednak do tej pory na żadną z propozycji. Oczekiwał innej, specjalnej...  
Dopiero dziś mógł określić swoje plany na przyszłość. Kłopot w tym, że nie mógł ich ujawnić nikomu. List od Mistrza pozwalał odpowiedzieć na najważniejsze pytania – te dotyczące sposobu podróży i środków na utrzymanie. Wystarczyło tylko czekać. To już zaledwie trzy tygodnie...- Jesteś pewny , Alastorze? – Albus Dumbledore spojrzał prosto w oczy wysokiego, szczupłego czarodzieja, z grzywą ciemnych włosów rozsypującą się na wszystkie strony.  
- Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości – odparł zapytany. - To ta sama sowa, co dwa tygodnie temu. Nie przyleciała tu z żadnej miejscowości w Wielkiej Brytanii. Żaden z uczniów nie przyznaje się do niej – nie jest też własnością szkoły. I najciekawsze – wykonuje komendy wydawane po niemiecku.  
- No tak... – nauczyciel transmutacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart ( i jednocześnie tajny agent Ministerstwa Magii) uśmiechnął się szeroko – nawet magiczna moc nie chroni przed popełnianiem drobnych błędów...

4 czerwca 1944. Londyn. Ministerstwo Magii.

Czekając na rozmowę z ministrem Dumbledore przeglądał leżące na stoliku egzemplarze mugolskich gazet. Krzyczące tytuły sugerowały bliski już termin ataku na okupowaną przez Hitlera (i Grindewalda, ale o tym mugole nie wiedzieli) Europę. Gdy sekretarz ministra, młody Bartemiusz Crouch otworzył drzwi i zaprosił hogwarckiego nauczyciela do środka, ten odłożył Timesa na stolik i spokojnym krokiem podążył do gabinetu. Czekał już tam na niego Arsenius Redgrave, w towarzystwie zastępcy szefa Departamentu Tajemnic, Korneliusza Knota.  
- Niech pan siada, Dumbledore – powiedział minister i sam usadowił się w głębokim fotelu, tuż koło niewielkiego stolika do kawy. – Jak więc wygląda nasza operacja? Wczorajsze wieści mocno mnie zaciekawiły...  
- Panie ministrze, jestem pewny, że zlokalizowaliśmy kanał korespondencyjny pomiędzy Grindewaldem, a jednym z uczniów Hogwartu. Jeśli zachowamy odpowiednie środki ostrożności, będziemy mogli wkrótce ustalić miejsce, gdzie obecnie przebywa Grindewald. Myślę, że potrzeba nam jeszcze mniej, więcej miesiąc...  
- Świetnie, Dumbledore. Potrzebujemy tego jak najszybciej. Ale, Korneliuszu – czy mamy już plan działania po zlokalizowaniu naszego niemieckiego znajomego?  
Korneliusz Knot poprawił pelerynę i przekręcił się w fotelu. – W zasadzie tak. Mamy kilka możliwości. Pierwszą jest próba porwania Grindewalda i dostarczenia go do Anglii. Druga – to zabicie tego "jerrego" w jego własnej kryjówce, trzecia - neutralizacja, poprzez odcięcie możliwości komunikowania się z otoczeniem.  
- A kto tego dokona? – zapytał Dumbledore podnosząc ze zdziwienia brwi.  
- Specjalnie wyszkolona grupa uderzeniowa. Mamy nawet dwie – główną i rezerwową. W ich skład wchodzą najlepiej przygotowani niewymowni z kilku krajów. Jestem przekonany, że jeśli poda mi pan miejsce pobytu Grindewalda, moi ludzie wykonają swoje zadanie.  
- O to może być pan spokojny, Knot – Dumbledore z zamyśleniem podrapał się w końcówkę długiego nosa – Odnajdę Grindewalda. Ale nie jestem do końca pewien, czy niewymownym uda się ta sztuka...  
Po skończonej rozmowie nauczyciel pożegnał się z ministrem i wyszedł z gabinetu. Przed drzwiami czekał na niego bliski przyjaciel, a do tego jeden z najlepiej wyszkolonych aurorów w całej Anglii. Kiedy Dumbledore podjął się pracy dla Departamentu Tajemnic, postanowiono przydzielić mu ochronę. Aurora wybrał sam. Któż mógłby lepiej z nim współpracować niż Alastor Moody?

25 czerwca. Hogwart.

Miał uczucie, jakby wynurzył się z wody po długotrwałym nurkowaniu. Swoboda oddychania i ruchów, a jednocześnie tęsknota za tym, co zostało tam, na dnie. Po raz ostatni w życiu (tego akurat był pewien) szedł korytarzem, wiodącym do Sali Wejściowej. Na ramieniu niósł niewielki worek. Tyle tylko miał swojego. Nie miał przecież możliwości dorobienia się wielu rzeczy jako uczeń – a w sierocińcu, z którego przeniósł się do Hogwartu, nie obdarzano wychowanków posagami. Omnia mea mecum porto... Jakie to prawdziwe – pomyślał. W gruncie rzeczy niewiele potrzebował – przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o dobra doczesne...  
Za chwilę nie będzie już w Anglii. Deportuje się stąd na spotkanie ze swoim mistrzem. Ale powróci tu – był tego pewien –pod innym, strasznym imieniem. I będzie tu panem – znacznie potężniejszym niż wszyscy królowie Anglii razem wzięci. Bo nikt nie dysponował jeszcze mocą, którą On posiądzie – obiecał mu to Mistrz...  
Wpadł na kogoś. Z trudem utrzymał równowagę na śliskiej, kamiennej posadzce. Tuż przy drzwiach wyjściowych stał akurat ten nauczyciel, z którym nie miał zamiaru już się spotykać. Wielbiciel mugoli, miły i SPRAWIEDLIWY aż do mdłości. Albus Dumbledore patrzył na Toma Riddle'a spod przymrużonych powiek.  
- Wychodzisz o tej porze, Tom? Ekspres do Londynu już odjechał, następny będzie dopiero jutro. Jak sam wiesz, mamy wojnę.. Może zostań jeszcze przez jedną noc w Slytherinie? Dyrektor zapewne nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu – zaproponował uprzejmym tonem nauczyciel transmutacji.  
- - Dziękuję, panie profesorze. Przenocuję u jednego ze znajomych w Hogsmeade – odparł Riddle. Jak najszybciej chciał wyjść poza obręb zamku. Godzina bezpiecznej aportacji zbliżała się nieubłaganie. Zarzucił worek na ramię i próbował obejść stojącego mu na drodze nauczyciela.  
- Jak chcesz, Tom. – w oczach Dumbledore'a było coś, co przez chwilę zaniepokoiło Riddle'a. – Ale jeszcze moment... Gdzie będzie można cię znaleźć... Powiedzmy – za dziesięć miesięcy?. Jak wiesz, jestem opiekunem stowarzyszenia absolwentów Hogwartu. W przyszłym roku planujemy zjazd. Myślę, że chciałbyś w nim uczestniczyć.  
- Nie wiem, panie profesorze. Nie podjąłem jeszcze decyzji co do przyszłej pracy. Przepraszam, spieszę się.  
Riddle przekroczył już próg. Jeszcze tylko błonia przed szkołą, brama – i będzie wolny...  
- Nieważne, Tom – odparł głośno Dumbledore – na pewno jakoś cię odnajdę.  
A pod wydatnym nosem dodał już znacznie ciszej – I to znacznie szybciej, chłopcze, niż tego się spodziewasz...

25 czerwca. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech.

Hans Mufke nie znosił takich nocy. Od czterech lat, jakie przyszło mu spędzić w jednostce artylerii przeciwlotniczej nie cieszył go widok księżyca na nowiu. Przy bezchmurnym niebie znaczyło to jedno – znowu przylecą alianckie samoloty. Znów gdzieś spadną bomby. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że stanie się to z daleka od miejsca, gdzie na zamaskowanym stanowisku ulokował się jego działon. Lufa 88-milimetrowej armaty – najcelniejszego działa, jakie do tej pory wymyślił człowiek, skierowana była wprost w niebo. Telefon milczał – widocznie stanowisko dowodzenia do tej pory nie namierzyło wrogich maszyn. Pozostało tylko czekać.  
Mufke postanowił zrobić kilka kroków, aby rozprostować kości. Skrajem brzozowego lasu doszedł aż do potężnego muru, nad samym brzegiem jeziora. Zawsze interesowały go stare budowle – tej jednak nigdy nie zdołał zwiedzić. Kiedyś nawet załatwił u sierżanta – szefa specjalną przepustkę – ale wchodząc w bramę usłyszał sygnał alarmu i myszkowanie po zamczysku diabli wzięli... Teraz też nie miał czasu – ale coś kusiło go, by choć spojrzeć z daleka...  
Wiodąca wzdłuż muru ścieżka zaprowadziła go do starej kamiennej bramy – najwyraźniej od dawna nie konserwowanej. Na drewnianych wrotach przybito tabliczkę „Grozi zawaleniem – wstęp wzbroniony" – ale Hans wiedział już, że nie jest tak źle, raz przecież już ją otworzył. Z wysiłkiem uchylił jedno skrzydło wrót. O dziwo, nie zaskrzypiało. Zajrzał do środka – ale nie zdążył wiele zobaczyć...  
Tuż przed nim wyrosła znikąd w mroku jakaś postać. Czarna, szczupła, ubrana w coś w rodzaju peleryny, ze spiczastym kapeluszem na głowie... Nawet nie zdążył zapytać "Stój, kto idzie?". Zabłysło zielone światło i to był ostatni widok w jego życiu...  
Ciało Hansa Mufke znaleziono następnego dnia. W otwartych oczach zastygło przerażenie. Nie ustalono przyczyny śmierci – bo weteran spod Moskwy, Leningradu i obrońca Zagłębia Ruhry podczas najgorszych nocy nie mógł przecież umrzeć ze strachu...

ROZDZIAŁ II

10 września 1944. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Tom Riddle był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Mieszkał sam w pokoju – on, który do tej pory znał jedynie wielkie sale sypialne sierocińca i dormitorium Hogwartu. Całe dnie spędzał ze swoim mistrzem – ucząc się czegoś, co z całej duszy pragnął poznać. Grindewald nie ukrywał przed nim żadnych tajników swojej ogromnej wiedzy – wręcz przeciwnie - zachęcał go do nauki wszystkiego, co sam zdołał poznać. A było tego wiele. Tom wstawał codziennie o świcie, a kładł się dobrze po północy. Był zmęczony – ale to było przyjemne znużenie... Czuł wzrastającą moc – jakże wiele już zdołał poznać – i jakże wiele jeszcze miał się nauczyć. Zasypiał zadowolony...

10 września 1944. Londyn. Ministerstwo Magii

Korneliusz Knot chodził wokół swojego biurka jak wygłodniały tygrys. Nie podnosił głosu, ale co chwila przeszywał wzrokiem (albo starał się to zrobić) swojego gościa. Przybysz tymczasem zachowywał się zupełnie spokojnie. Siedział w fotelu, z dłońmi złożonymi przed sobą – długie palce dotykały się wzajemnie. Tylko głowa poruszała się w ślad za chodzącym po gabinecie gospodarzem.  
- Twój plan coś nie wypalił, Dumbledore – powtórzył po raz kolejny zastępca szefa Departamentu Tajemnic. – To zaklęcie po prostu nie działa. Zresztą, jak ma działać, skoro nigdy nie zostało wypróbowane? Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle istnieje?  
- Istnieje, bo sam je stworzyłem, Knot –odparł spokojnie zapytany. – Nie mam problemów z rozróżnianiem magii od rzeczywistości. Zaklęcie jest bardzo proste – a jednocześnie skuteczne. Zadziała z całą pewnością. Potrzebujemy jedynie cierpliwości...  
- To w takim razie dowiedz się, że ta cierpliwość właśnie nam się skończyła. Wzywa cię sam minister – i z pewnością będzie oczekiwał wyjaśnień! – zakrzyknął gromko Knot, najwyraźniej wyprowadzony z równowagi.  
- Świetnie, Korneliuszu. Chodźmy więc do niego – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore i podniósł się z fotela. Knot, nagle uspokojony, ruszył za nim.  
Przeszli wąskim korytarzem, minęli dwu strażników i znaleźli się w sekretariacie ministra. Na ich widok Crouch jedynie machnął ręką, jakby popędzał do wejścia. Minutę później siedzieli już w fotelach naprzeciwko Arseniusa Redgrave, który właśnie odłożył na bok jakąś teczkę pełną arkuszy pergaminu.  
- Albusie – powiedział spokojnym tonem – Knot poinformował mnie właśnie dziś rano o fiasku twoich poszukiwań. Czy Grindewalda rzeczywiście nie sposób odnaleźć?  
- Korneliusz wysunął zbyt daleko idące wnioski z naszej rozmowy – odparł uprzejmym tonem nauczyciel, nie zwracając uwagi na grymasy Knota, którego mina mówiła zupełnie coś innego. - Powiedziałem jedynie, że DO TEJ PORY nie udało nam się go zlokalizować. A to nie do końca to samo.  
- Czy mógłbyś mi w takim razie przybliżyć szczegóły swego planu? Wiem, że chodzi o jakieś nowe zaklęcie – ale więcej nie udało mi się dowiedzieć...  
- Oczywiście, sir. Ale wcześniej proszę o opuszczenie pokoju przez pana Knota. Sprawa jest tajna w najwyższym stopniu – i musi taką pozostać – Dumbledore spojrzał na wyraźnie już wściekłego szefa niewymownych. – Wybacz mi, Korneliuszu – znasz zasady bezpieczeństwa.  
Knot bez słowa wstał z fotela i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, Dumbledore mówił dalej.  
- Cały plan polega na odpowiednim wykorzystaniu niedawno stworzonego przeze mnie zaklęcia. Nazwałem je Zaklęciem Sygnalizacyjnym. Odpowiednio użyte, pozwala na zlokalizowanie na specjalnej mapie osoby, ubranej w strój, nasycony wcześniej drugim składnikiem planu – Eliksirem Sygnałowym – również mojego autorstwa. Mapę stworzył Alastor Moody – i tylko my dwaj znamy wszystkie szczegóły.   
- Ale przecież nie mogłeś użyć ubrań Grindewalda – nie wiemy gdzie jest. Chyba, że masz dostęp na przykład do jego praczki? – minister pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Dumbledore odpowiedział tym samym.  
- Nie sir. Potrzebowałem więc sposobu, aby ktoś w ubraniu nasączonym eliksirem znalazł się w najbliższym otoczeniu Grindewalda. I właśnie przed niespełna trzema miesiącami dokonało się to.  
- Ale jak udało Ci się umieścić agenta w otoczeniu Grindewalda? Wiesz przecież, że jest niezwykle podejrzliwy. W ostatnich latach zginęły dziesiątki czarodziejów, którzy próbowali do niego dotrzeć – Redgrave był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. – Jak tego dokonałeś, Albusie?  
- Jeśli nikomu nieproszonemu nie udaje się dotrzeć do czarnoksiężnika, to trzeba sprawić, aby CHCIAŁ on kogoś do siebie wezwać, sir. Od dwóch lat wiedzieliśmy, że któryś z uczniów Hogwartu ma kontakt z Grindewaldem. Wkrótce udało na się ustalić, kto to jest. Pozostało tylko czekać. Na początku czerwca dostał on zaproszenie do Niemiec. Sprawdziliśmy – bez wątpienia był to autentyczny list wysłany przez Grindewalda. Sowy nie kłamią. Wtedy przystąpiliśmy do następnej części planu...  
- Ale kto to jest? – minister aż poderwał się z fotela. – w ostatnich czterech latach wykryliśmy przecież wszystkich zwolenników Grindewalda w naszym kraju? Kto to jest, Dumbledore?  
- Osiemnastoletni chłopak, jego rodzice nie żyją – tak przynajmniej twierdzi. Wychowywał się z mugolskim sierocińcu – jest półkrwi czarodziejem. Bardzo zdolny, chłonny wiedzy, a jednocześnie bardzo trudny do okiełznania. Ambitny, dumny, nawet złośliwy. Wyjątkowo pasuje do planów Grindewalda. Nazywa się...  
- Nie chcę znać nazwiska tego zdrajcy - przerwał Redgrave – dla mnie jest po prostu łotrem , niezależnie od tego, jak go zwą. Ale mów dalej, Albusie..  
- Dalej było już prosto. Alastor nasączył ubrania chłopaka eliksirem. Jest tak wymyślony, aby nie można było pozbyć się go nawet w praniu. Nie ma on zbyt wielu ubrań, a Grindewald jest wyjątkowo skąpy – więc pewnie będzie dalej korzystał ze szkolnych szat, póki się całkiem nie rozpadną. Nasz nieświadomy niczego były uczeń opuścił Hogwart wieczorem 25 czerwca. Deportował się z łąki, tuz przed bramą zamku.  
- I co? Widzicie go na mapie? – minister nie mógł opanować podniecenia.  
- Niestety nie, sir. Do tej pory nie udało nam się go zobaczyć. Sądzimy, że przebywa przez cały czas w kryjówce Grindewalda, zabezpieczonej przed wszystkimi zaklęciami. Podobnie ukryto przecież Hogwart. Ale jeśli nasz wychowanek – ba, były prefekt - wychyli tylko nos , a właściwie kawałek szaty, poza obręb kryjówki , zobaczymy go natychmiast. Alastor i ja prowadzimy bez przerwy obserwację. Prędzej, czy później będziemy go mieli...  
- Taaaaak. To przekonujące – powiedział powoli Redgrave, siadając z powrotem w fotelu. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył prosto w błękitne oczy Dumbledore'a – A po co właściwie Grindewald wezwał do siebie tego chłopaka?  
- To proste, sir – hogwarcki mag ponownie się uśmiechnął – ma dwa cele. Po pierwsze chce wychować sobie następcę. Jest już w mocno zaawansowanym wieku, a do Kamienia Filozoficznego na szczęście nie ma dostępu. Wybrał więc bardzo zdolnego młodego człowieka, o niezwykle silnej aurze mocy. Drugi cel jest równie prosty – chce zabić MNIE. Wie, że może zbliżyć się do mnie jedynie przy pomocy kogoś, kto nie wzbudza podejrzeń. Wybrał więc byłego ucznia...

17 września 1944. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech

Tom z trudem oderwał się od księgi, która właśnie studiował. Magicznie wzmocniony głos jego mistrza wzywał go do siebie – i należało zareagować natychmiast. Przez trzy miesiące terminowania u Grindewalda Tom Marvolo Riddle nauczył się już, że czarnoksiężnik bardzo nie lubi czekać.  
Wyszedł ze swojej komnaty i długim, mrocznym korytarzem pomaszerował szybko w stronę dużej sali, gdzie zwykle przebywał Grindewald. Zastał go tuż przy wielkim stole. Mistrz najwyraźniej przyglądał się mapie. W powietrzu czuć było coś niepokojącego...  
- Wzywałeś mnie, mistrzu – powiedział Tom, skłaniając głowę.  
- A jesteś, Tom. Doskonale. Mam dla Ciebie małe zadanie. Ale najpierw jedno pytanie – jak zapatrujesz się na pomoc mugolom? Zwłaszcza innej narodowości?  
- Jak wiesz, panie, mugole są dla mnie jak muchy. Ich obecność drażni mnie – są tacy prostaccy, tacy nieokrzesani... i tacy ZWYCZAJNI. A narodowość, panie, nie ma dla mnie znaczenia – o czym wiesz. Urodziłem się przecież w Anglii – a jestem tu – czy to nie wystarczający dowód?  
- To prawda, Tom – uśmiechnął się Grindewald. - Większość czarodziejów nazwałaby to zdradą.. Ale to nieważne. Mam dla ciebie misję, ale wiąże się ona z koniecznością pomocy mugolom. Podejdź do stołu i posłuchaj.  
Riddle zbliżył się do mapy. Wyrysowana na niej była szeroka wstęga rzeki – nie, kilku rzek. W kilku miejscach widać było brunatne plamy miast, resztę zajmowały burozielone pola i zielone lasy. Grindewald stuknął różdżką w punkt na mapie – obraz natychmiast zmienił się. Teraz pokazywała ona duże miasto, położone na dwu brzegach szerokiej rzeki. Przez błękitna wstęgę przerzucone były dwie czarne krechy – mosty.  
Kolejne stuknięcie różdżki – i kolejna zmiana. Mapa przedstawiała teraz jakby tylko jedną dzielnicę miasta – i jeden most. Ze zdumieniem Riddle zobaczył poruszające się po mapie miniaturowe sylwetki. Młody czarnoksiężnik rozpoznał figurki żołnierzy – w młodości, spędzonej w mugolskim sierocińcu nieraz widział piechurów, maszerujących po ulicach brytyjskich miast.  
- Jak wiesz już, opiekuję się pewnym mugolem.. Jest mi potrzebny, więc czasami mu pomagam. Teraz właśnie jest taka konieczność. Amerykańscy i brytyjscy żołnierze, korzystając z białych rozkładanych parasoli (oni chyba nazywają je „spadochronami"), wylądowali za liniami wojsk niemieckich. Nie obchodziłoby mnie to, ale mój podopieczny jest wyraźnie roztrzęsiony, a nie mogę pozwolić na to, by całkiem się rozkleił... No, i nie lubię Angoli i Jankesów. Pomożemy więc niemieckim wojskom pobić tych napastników.  
- Będę mógł użyć Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych ? – zapytał wyraźnie podniecony perspektywą walki chłopak.  
- Mój drogi, przecież nie zamierzam wysyłać cię tam, abyś walczył z mugolami... Nie, to byłoby poniżej godności czarodzieja, chyba się z tym zgodzisz? Nie, wszystko, co musimy zrobić, to zmodyfikować nieco pogodę. To uniemożliwi Anglikom wzmocnienie swoich oddziałów – a wtedy Niemcy zwyciężą...  
- Tylko tyle? Zaklęcie pogodowe? – Riddle miał wyraźnie zawiedziona minę.  
- Tylko, albo aż, Tom. Jak wiesz, to zaklęcie działa jedynie na określoną odległość. Musisz więc dotrzeć jak najbliżej pola bitwy i stamtąd rzucić zaklęcie w kierunku Anglii. To powinno wystarczyć. Weź płaszcz – wieczory są już chłodne.  
- Już biegnę, panie – Riddle rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Grindewald zatrzymał go gestem.  
- Nie zapomniałeś o czymś, chłopcze? – kolejny uśmiech. Niemiecki mag coraz bardziej lubił swojego młodego podopiecznego. Ten miał wyraźnie zdezorientowaną minę.  
- O czym, panie? – wyjąkał  
- GDZIE masz polecieć, Tom.  
Chłopiec uderzył się w czoło. To przecież było takie proste. Podszedł jeszcze raz do stołu i stuknął różdżką w legendę mapy, a później przeniósł różdżkę nad miasto. Pojawił się nad nim jasnoczerwony napis „ARNHEM – HOLANDIA".

17 września 1944. Hogwart. Szkocja

Alastor Moody chyba jeszcze nigdy nie biegł równie szybko. W Hogwarcie nie można było używać aportacji, musiał więc dotrzeć do prywatnego gabinetu Albusa Dumbledore'a w zwyczajny, powiedziałby – mugolski sposób. Ciężko dysząc zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i wysapał hasło. Po chwili wbiegł do niezbyt dużego pomieszczenia, w którym pełno było dziwnych, świecących i mrugających urządzeń. Moody nie chciał znać ich przeznaczenia – sporo z nich było z pewnością niezarejestrowanych, lub nawet nielegalnych. On jednak miał tu jedno zadanie – chronić swojego podopiecznego, a nie aresztować go za łamanie kolejnych dekretów ministerstwa.  
- Pokazał się, Albusie – wydyszał.  
Dumbledore poderwał się z fotela. Książka, którą trzymał na kolanach fuknęła gniewnie, złożyła kartki i wyraźnie obrażona odpłynęła majestatycznie w powietrzu, kierując się w stronę biurka.  
- Gdzie on jest, Alastorze? Pokaż – powiedział podnieconym tonem. Trzymiesięczne wyczekiwanie wyraźnie go już zirytowało.  
Moody wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty złożoną wielokrotnie płachtę pergaminu. Rozłożył ją na stoliku, stojącym przy biurku, i stuknął różdżką w mapę. Ta natychmiast rozjaśniła się rysunkami. Widniała na niej część jakiegoś nizinnego kraju – pocięta wieloma rzekami i kanałami. Z północnego wschodu na południowy zachód przesuwała się po niej niewielka, czarna sylwetka.  
- To on, nareszcie – mruknął Dumbledore. Wyprostował się i jednym machnięciem różdżki przywołał do siebie podróżny płaszcz i tiarę (za oknem, jak przystało na wrzesień na Wyspach, lało jak z cebra). – Myślę, Alastorze – uśmiechnął się do Moodego i mrugnął okiem – że najwyższy czas złożyć wizytę panu zastępcy dyrektora Departamentu Tajemnic. Upoważnił mnie do nachodzenia go o każdej porze dnia i nocy, jeśli tylko zlokalizujemy naszego ptaszka. Powinien więc być zadowolony z naszych odwiedzin...

ROZDZIAŁ III

17 września 1944. okolice Arnhem. Holandia.

Tom lubił latać na miotle. Nie miał ku temu zbyt wielu okazji – nauczył się tej sztuki dopiero w szkole magii, nigdy nie należał do domowej drużyny quiddicha – nie miał więc możliwości częstego treningu. Ale lubił tę specyficzna samotność w górze, szum powietrza w uszach i zmieniające się przed oczami położenie horyzontu. Miotła na której leciał była może nieco kanciasta – ale wykończona w każdym szczególe i na pewno niezawodna – typowa, niemiecka robota.  
Grindewald kazał mu właśnie na miotle polecieć w okolice pola bitwy. Jak stwierdził – użycie świstoklika lub aportacji byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne z powodu zmieniającej się sytuacji - tak jakby mugole mogli zrobić coś złego JEMU – Tomowi Marvolo Riddle...  
Zbliżał się już do miejsc, gdzie toczyła się walka – z daleka widział szaroniebieską wstęgę rzeki – to musiał być Dolny Ren. Coraz lepiej słychać też było odgłosy walki – eksplozje, po których podnosiły się fontanny ziemi, odgłosy, jakby przeciągano patykiem po drewnianym parkanie (Riddle nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał detonacji pocisków artyleryjskich i broni automatycznej). Leciał dość wysoko, chciał zobaczyć jak najwięcej.  
Nagle z pobliskiego cumulusa wyleciał w jego stronę samolot. Dziwny – poruszał się prawie bez dźwięku – słychać było tylko szum przecinanego powietrza. Wyglądał jak olbrzymi, brzydki, brunatnozielony ptak, z wymalowanymi na burtach i skrzydłach niebiesko – biało – czerwonymi kokardami. Kierował się wyraźnie w jego stronę – i choć młodego czarnoksiężnika chroniło Zaklęcie Niewidzialności (tego zdążył już nauczy go mistrz), Riddle odruchowo uchylił się przed zderzeniem. Zrobił ostry zwrot - i o mało nie zderzył się z drugim, podobnym latającym aparatem – z pewnością wytworem mugoli. Śmieli mu wejść w drogę...  
Wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Jedno zaklęcie – i w przedniej części bliższego samolotu widniała wielka dziura. Ze zdziwieniem Tom zobaczył ludzi siedzących wewnątrz tej latającej machiny. Mugoli – zapewne żołnierzy brytyjskich. Mugolskich Anglików, takich jak jego znienawidzony ojciec...  
Kolejne zaklęcia posypały się jak grad. Obydwa samoloty runęły w dół jak kamień i chwilę później roztrzaskały się na podmokłych łąkach. Nikt nie mógł wyjść z tego żywy. Królewskie Siły Powietrzne straciły właśnie dwa szybowce desantowe Horsa, które zabłąkały się za daleko od strefy lądowania...  
Dziesięć minut później Tom wylądował tuż przy nabrzeżu Dolnego Renu. W najbliższym domu ukrył swą miotłę, zabezpieczywszy ją zaklęciem. Z miejsca, które wybrał na punkt obserwacyjny, widać było doskonale potężne przęsła wielkiego, betonowo - żelaznego mostu drogowego, łączącego dwie dzielnice Arnhem. Po jednej stronie widać było angielskich żołnierzy w łaciatych kombinezonach i czerwonych beretach, lub łatwych do rozpoznania płaskich hełmach. Po drugiej stronie w zakamarkach i załomach murów kryli się ludzie w czarnych lub szarozielonych mundurach. Niektórzy nosili garnkowate hełmy, inni czarne berety z charakterystycznym emblematem dwu błyskawic. Ze swojego miejsca Tom mógł bez kłopotu obserwować starcie 1 Dywizji Spadochronowej Armii Brytyjskiej z jednostkami 9 i 10 Dywizji Pancernej Waffen SS. Ale pora teraz była na wykonanie zadania. Popatrzeć, jak mugole wybijają się nawzajem, można było później.  
Tom skierował różdżkę na najbliższą chmurę i wymówił Zaklęcie Pogodowe. Obłok, który jeszcze przed chwilą przypominał spacerującego po niebie puchatego baranka, zmienił kolor na szarosiny – zaczął rosnąc i puchnąć. Wkrótce przesłonił pół nieba – a rozciągał się coraz bardziej na południowy zachód i zachód. Lunął deszcz. Jednego Tom mógł być pewien – nawet dobry czarodziej na miotle miałby teraz problemy z lataniem. A cóż dopiero zwykli mugole...Taka pogoda powinna utrzymać się do zmroku, co miało nastąpić już wkrótce. A jutro Tom ponowi zaklęcie...

17 września 1944. Arnhem. Holandia. Na drugim brzegu Renu.

Generał Robert Urquahart nie miał powodów do zadowolenia. Jego dywizja, zamiast uderzyć w pustkę, wylądowała niemal na głowach 2 dywizji przeciwnika. Co prawda rozproszonych i pozbawionych większości sprzętu, ale walczących z determinacją. Potrzebował rozpaczliwie uzupełnień – w Wielkiej Brytanii na hasło do odlotu czekały dalsze jednostki - 4 Brygada Spadochronowa i 1 Polska Samodzielna Brygada Spadochronowa. Zamiary alianckich sztabowców pokrzyżowała jednak pogoda – zarówno nad Anglią, jak i nad Holandią wisiała gruba warstwa chmur i lał rzęsisty deszcz. Urquahart odwrócił głowę znad mapy, w która wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, spojrzał w niebo, a następnie zagadnął stojącego obok dowódcę jednej z jego brygad – Pipa Hickesa.  
- Pip, pogoda sprzysięgła się przeciwko nam. Nie sądzisz, że jakieś ciemne moce pomagają tym cholernym szwabom?

18 września 1944. Londyn.

Korneliusz Knot z pewnością nie wyglądał na zachwyconego wizytą dwóch niespodziewanych gości. Z trudnością podniósł głowę z poduszki i rozejrzał się nieco półprzytomnie po swojej sypialni. Alastor Moody swoim zwyczajem stanął w kącie bez ruchu. Dumbledore natomiast usiadł w stojącym niedaleko łóżka fotelu i wyraźnie czekał na odzyskanie przez gospodarza pełni władz umysłowych. Nie było to łatwe – w końcu dochodziła druga w tu robicie.. o tej porze... – wyraźnie mówienie też nie przychodziło Knotowi łatwo. – Macie szczęście, że nie potraktowałem was jakimś zaklęciem.. Składać wizyty w środku nocy...  
- Do zaklęcia potrzebowałbyś tego, Korneliuszu – uprzejmym tonem powiedział Dumbledore i podał Knotowi różdżkę – jego własną. – Alastor wyjął ci ją spod poduszki, zanim cię obudziliśmy. Tak, na wszelki wypadek.. A teraz bądź uprzejmy wstać i załatwić nam natychmiastową audiencję u ministra. Mamy mu cos ciekawego do powiedzenia.  
Knot poderwał się na równe nogi, z rozmachu gubiąc cytrynowego koloru szlafmycę. – Znaleźliście Podróżnego ? – krzyknął, aż siedząca nad kominkiem sowa otworzyła oczy i wygruchała coś – raczej nieuprzejmie.  
- Owszem. Ale to chyba powinno pozostać tajne, więc bądź uprzejmy mówić nieco ciszej – burknął z kąta Moody.  
- Tak, oczywiście, natychmiast – Knot wyraźnie podniecony, krzątał się po pokoju, jednocześnie naciągając ubranie na pidżamę i próbując coś napisać na dwu kawałkach pergaminu. Wepchnął je sowie w dziób – ta natychmiast wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Po kilku minutach powróciła, niosąc wąski pasek z odpowiedzią. Knot wyrwał sowie pergamin - przeczytał go łapczywie i uśmiechnął się.  
- Minister Redgrave już na nas czeka. Wezwał też szefa Wydziału Uderzeniowego Departamentu Tajemnic. Znacie Haralda Weasleya?  
Podróż do gabinetu Ministra magii odbyła się błyskawicznie, użyli do tego celu alarmowego świstoklika. Knot był z niego bardzo dumny, pozwalał mu wszak na dostęp do Redgrave'a w dowolnej chwili. Gdy wstali z pięknie ozdobionego parkietu, gospodarza nie było jeszcze w gabinecie. Moody obejrzał wszystkie kąty, po czym stanął w pobliżu drzwi, Dumbledore wyczarował dzbanek herbaty i filiżanki i usiadł naprzeciw biurka, zaś Knot jak oszalały biegał po całym pomieszczeniu. Redgrave przyszedł po kilku minutach – starannie ubrany. Towarzyszył mu dość wysoki czarodziej w okularach, z bujną rudą fryzurą.  
- Witam panów. O – widzę, że ktoś pomyślał o herbacie, przyda się nam o tej porze... – minister usiadł w swoim fotelu za biurkiem – Siadajcie, moi drodzy. Alastorze, Albusie – znacie Haralda, prawda?  
- Oczywiście, panie ministrze, byliśmy razem w Gryffindorze, ja co prawda w sporo starszej klasie – powiedział Dumbledore – dla Alastora Harald jest szefem – więc raczej też go zna... Przejdźmy może od razu do rzeczy. Namierzyliśmy Podróżnego.  
- Gdzie jest? – zapytał Redgrave, a Knot z ciekawości niemal pożarł wzrokiem hogwarckiego nauczyciela .  
- Przeleciał z centralnych Niemiec do Holandii, sądzimy, że użył miotły. Wylądował w mieście Arnhem i myślę, że do tej pory tam przebywa – Dumbledore spojrzał w stronę Moodyego, który kiwnął potakująco.  
- W Arnhem, mówisz Albusie?... Ciekawy zbieg okoliczności.. – Redgrave wydawał się być autentycznie zaskoczony. Zamilkł, przez chwilę wyraźnie coś rozważał.  
- Sprawa jest chyba poważniejsza, niż przypuszczaliśmy. Dwie godziny temu byłem u premiera. Poinformował mnie on, że mugolskie wojska – nasze i amerykańskie – uderzyły właśnie na Holandię z powietrza, korzystając z urządzenia pozwalającego na powolne opadanie – nazywa się to chyba „spadochronem". Zaskoczyli Niemców – ale od popołudnia nad Holandią załamała się pogoda – nie można dostarczyć posiłków. Premier, pytał, czy możemy jakoś pomóc – obiecałem to rozważyć. Tymczasem okazuje się, że najprawdopodobniej załamanie pogody wywołał podopieczny Grindewalda... Możemy pomóc brytyjskim żołnierzom, albo dopaść Podróżnego... Albo jedno i drugie razem.  
- Nie możemy, sir. – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – Albo jedno, albo drugie...  
- Dlaczego tak sądzisz, Albusie? - zdziwił się Redgrave. Dumbledore położył palec na ustach i pokazał głową w kierunku Knota i Weasleya.  
- Dosyć już tych twoich zasad bezpieczeństwa, Albusie. Nie pora na zabawę w Lawrence'a z Arabii. Swoją drogą, jak mugole nie wpadli na to ,że był naszym agentem... Ale, to nie na temat. Mów, Dumbledore. Od teraz Harald i Korneliusz mają pełny dostęp do tej sprawy.  
- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie ministrze. Nie możemy pomóc mugolom i namierzyć Grindewalda jednocześnie. Gdybyśmy przełamali zaklęcie pogodowe, Grindewald lub Podróżny natychmiast zorientują się, że w pobliżu działa jakiś wyszkolony czarodziej – i zwinie manatki, zanim zdążymy ustalić, gdzie leci. Dlatego właśnie powiedziałem, że albo jedno, albo drugie. Decyzja należy do pana – możemy przełamać zaklęcie, albo kontynuować nasz plan.  
Redgrave przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w stos pergaminów na jego biurku. Wreszcie podniósł wzrok.  
- Grindewald stanowi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo dla całego naszego świata – porażka mugoli w Holandii nie. Nie mamy wyboru, panowie. Kontynuujemy plan Podróżny. Haraldzie – jakie siły mamy do dyspozycji?  
- Hmm, no , mamy problem... – wymruczał szef Wydziału Uderzeniowego, wyraźnie skonfundowany. - Nasze brygady uderzeniowe poniosły ostatnio spore straty..  
- Przecież, mówiłeś, że w gotowości mamy co najmniej dwie grupy – Knot zerwał się z fotela – Co z Trójką?  
- No cóż, Korneliuszu – jak pamiętasz, sam ich wysyłałeś do Grecji, Jugosławii, a ostatnio do Francji, wszędzie współpracowali z mugolami. Dowódca grupy, Keith Mallory został ranny w ostatniej wyprawie – ciągle jest w św. Mungo... Andrea Stavros poprosił o urlop dla uregulowania spraw rodzinnych i zaszył się gdzieś na greckich wyspach. Nie mamy z nim szybkiego kontaktu. Sowa leciałaby kilka dni... W Londynie jest jedynie ten Amerykanin Dusty Miller...  
- A co z grupą Smitha? – Knot był wyraźnie wściekły – zwłaszcza, iż Dumbledore spoglądał na niego spod oka, jakby chciał powiedzieć „A nie mówiłem?"  
- Niestety, Smith i Shaffer są wyłączeni z akcji. Smith podczas ostatniej misji musiał użyć Zaklęcia Przyczepnego podczas walki na dachu kolejki linowej. Chyba coś poszło nie tak, bo do tej pory nie może nawet wejść na schody... A Shaffer musiał wracać do Ameryki – tamtejszy Wydział chciał wysłać go na Filipiny.  
- Przepraszam, panowie, ale przysłuchując się waszej rozmowie dowiedziałem się właśnie, że nie mamy ludzi do przeprowadzenia naszego planu. Czy tak? – minister nie ukrywał irytacji.  
- Niezupełnie, sir – Dumbledore nadal wydawał się spokojny. – Nie potrzebujemy wielkiej liczebnie brygady. Z tego, co powiedział Harald wynika, że możemy liczyć na Dustego Millera – tak się składa, że go znam... A jest jeszcze przecież Alastor. Poradzimy sobie. Proszę tylko wydać polecenie.  
Redgrave wstał z fotela. Przez chwilę spacerował po pokoju, rozmyślając nad czymś. W końcu zatrzymał się – i nawet uśmiechnął.  
- W porządku, panowie. Nie mamy wyboru. Haraldzie, proszę wezwać tego Millera. Niech razem z Moodym ruszają jak najszybciej do Holandii. Szkoda każdej godziny.

ROZDZIAŁ IV

18 września 1944. Londyn. Kwatera Główna Departamentu Tajemnic.

Dusty Miller z pewnością nie wyglądał na pogromcę czarnoksiężników. Pociągła, gładko wygolona twarz, szpakowate włosy – wysoka i chuda sylwetka – to wszystko najbardziej kojarzyło się z przedsiębiorcą pogrzebowym, albo pozbawionym poczucia humoru urzędasem niskiego szczebla. Nie należy jednak sądzić po pozorach – zwłaszcza czarodziejów. Dusty był jednym z najlepiej wyszkolonych agentów pracujących dla Departamentu Tajemnic i miał na swoim koncie wiele sukcesów.  
Był jednak także zmęczony. Od czterech lat pracował niemal bez wytchnienia. Przez kilka ostatnich dni 20 godzin na dobę opowiadał jakiemuś szkockiemu oficerkowi wywiadu (MacLean – czy jak -mu-tam) w szczegółach o akcjach na wyspach Grecji i w Jugosławii. Ledwo zdążył ułożyć się do łóżka, nadleciała alarmowa sowa z wezwaniem od jego szefa. Wszystko to nie mogło powodować zachwytu na jego twarzy. Wparował do gabinetu Weasleya z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.  
- Komendancie, czy ja naprawdę muszę odzwyczajać się od snu? Nawet Eliksir Świeżości już nie pomaga... – przerwał nagle, wpatrzony w postać człowieka, siedzącego przy kominku w głębi gabinetu. – Albus – jak się masz?  
Z wyciągniętymi szeroko rękami ruszył na powitanie dobrego znajomego. Dumbledore odwzajemnił uścisk.  
- Jak się masz, Dusty. Ile to już lat się nie widzieliśmy – uśmiechnął się do szczupłego Amerykanina.  
- Sześć, nie , siedem – odparł Miller. – Ostatnio chyba w ...  
- Panowie wybaczą, że przerwę wspominki, ale mamy robotę do wykonania – sucho oznajmił swą obecność Korneliusz Knot, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do biurka Weasleya. – Miller, czy jest pan gotowy do kolejnego zadania?  
- Na ile może być gotowy ktoś, kto z ostatnich 72 godzin przespał tylko 8 – odparł zapytany, przecierając oczy. – Jaka to robótka ?  
- Trzeba namierzyć pewnego czarodzieja, a następnie śledzić go tak, by ustalić miejsce, gdzie mieszka na stałe. Trzeba jednak samemu pozostać nie wykrytym... Taak, tak bym to chyba wyraził – gospodarz gabinetu Harald Weasley uznał za stosowne również się odezwać. – Będzie pan działał z obecnym tu Alastorem Moodym. Poznajcie się, panowie.  
Moody porzucił najbardziej ulubione przez siebie miejsce w ciemnym narożniku i podszedł do Millera. Podał mu rękę i – o dziwo – uśmiechnął się.  
- Słyszałem o panu wiele dobrego od Stavrosa.. Mówił, że jest pan naprawdę dobry w swoim fachu, choć ma pan czasami niewyparzony język..  
- Taka już moja natura – mruknął Miller – Zna pan Andreę?  
- Poznaliśmy się w Egipcie, w 1942, miałem tam małą robótkę. Spotkaliśmy się niedawno, tuż przed jego wyjazdem. Podobno w trójkę z Mallorym sporo narozrabialiście. Co u Keitha?  
- Tego upartego Nowozelandczyka też pan zna? Świat jest mały... – Miller też się uśmiechnął – To gdzie przyjdzie nam tym razem pracować? Chiny, Południowa Afryka ?  
- Niestety nie, Miller – Knot nadal był wyraźnie naburmuszony – Znacznie bliżej. Lecicie do Holandii.  
- Holandia... Kraj tulipanów, tam i drewnianych sabotów – mruknął pod nosem Miler – A jakieś konkretne miejsce ?  
- O tym dowie się pan tuż przed odlotem, od swojego przyjaciela Dumbledore'a – z grymasem na twarzy oznajmił Knot. – Za pół godziny. Ma pan czas na zabranie swojej miotły i spakowanie szczoteczki do zębów – o ile wy, mieszkańcy kolonii, używacie ich kiedykolwiek...  
- Zawsze ta błękitna krew. Mania wielkości, nic innego... – wymruczał Miller pod nosem, kierując się razem z Moodym w stronę wyjścia. Już w progu zatrzymał się i obrócił w stronę Weasleya.  
- Jeszcze jedna sprawa, komendancie. Nie zdążyłem dokończyć raportu. Ten Szkot jest strasznie męczący, wypytuje mnie o najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Nigdy jeszcze czegoś takiego nie przechodziłem.   
- Nie martw się, Dusty – Harald Weasley uśmiechnął się lekko – Alistair jest może trochę zbyt dokładny, ale taka już jego lekarska natura. To magomedyk z zawodu, pracował dla nas na okrętach Marynarki Królewskiej. Był ranny, do nas trafił na coś w rodzaju rekonwalescencji, więc chciałem mu dać lekkie zajęcie. Nie wiedziałem, że tak się do tego zapali... Ostatnio mówił coś o jakiejś książce. Może przejdziesz do historii ? Tak, czy inaczej, dokończysz po powrocie.

18 września 1944. Arnhem. Holandia

Gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się huk eksplozji. Tom poderwał głowę. Spał zaledwie kilka godzin. Zanim znalazł ten opuszczony dom i ułożył się na rozległym małżeńskim łożu, przez całą noc obserwował walkę. Nigdy dotąd nie widział z tak bliska, jak jeden człowiek zadaje drugiemu śmierć. Sam po raz pierwszy zabił w chwili, gdy przybył do Mistrza. To jednak stało się niemal odruchowo – ten niemagiczny żołnierz stał niemal dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie się aportował... Tych Anglików w samolotach zabił w napadzie wściekłości , w końcu ta ich niezgrabna maszyna omal nie zrzuciła go z miotły.. Teraz obserwował śmierć na spokojnie. I coraz bardziej podobał mu się ten widok.  
Mugole oczywiście robili to na swój niezgrabny, pozbawiony wdzięku sposób. Magia daje tutaj tyle możliwości... Będzie co studiować, kiedy powróci do Mistrza. Ale najpierw musi wykonać powierzone mu zadanie.  
Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna. Już dawno straciło ono szyby, wychylił więc głowę na zewnątrz. To, co zobaczył, zdumiało go. Dookoła miasta na niebie widać było czarne obłoczki dymu, z ziemi w górę biegły kolorowe błyski, jak koraliki nanizane na sznurek. Huk dobiegał ze wszystkich stron Na północnym zachodzie widać było samoloty – część z nich była podobna do tych, które poprzedniego dnia strącił. Inne, większe i bardziej hałaśliwe, wyrzucały ze swoich trzewi ludzkie sylwetki – nad którymi po chwili rozkwitały różnokolorowe płócienne parasole. Najwyraźniej Anglicy ponowili uderzenie, a on spokojnie spał i nie powstrzymał tego. Był wściekły na siebie do tego stopnia, że nie pomyślał nawet o niezadowoleniu Mistrza... To on zaniedbał swoich obowiązków i musi teraz to naprawić.  
Wybiegł przed dom i skierował różdżkę w stronę samolotów. Błysk zaklęcia przypominał te koraliki z mugolskich stanowisk, biegnące ku niebu. Trzy samoloty, jeden po drugim, trafione zaklęciami w obłędnym młyńcu spadły w dół. Inne odleciały. Ucichł nieco hałas wybuchów. Walka toczyła się już teraz tylko na ziemi. W kilku miejscach – Tom słyszał odgłosy eksplozji przy moście, oraz gdzieś za miastem, tam, gdzie lądowali żołnierze na parasolach. Pora była najwyższa, aby zająć, się tym, po co tu przybył. Znów skierował różdżkę ku niebu i wypowiedział Zaklęcie Pogodowe. Tym razem postanowił utrzymać je nieco dłużej – tak, aby działało na większą odległość. Chmury, deszcz i mgła powinny utrzymywać się nie tylko tam, gdzie samoloty chcą zrzucać swój ładunek, ale także tam, skąd przylatują – w Belgii i za Kanałem – w Wielkiej Brytanii. Dla wyspiarzy plucha to w końcu normalna rzecz...

18 września 1944, nad Arnhem. Holandia.

Dwie czarno ubrane postacie lecące na miotłach nie są widokiem zbyt często spotykanym. Nic więc dziwnego, że Dusty Miller kręcił się, jakby siedział na jeżu. Przez całą drogę z Londynu chronili się – on i Moody, za Zaklęciem Niewidzialności. Teraz jednak, kiedy zbliżali się do miejsca lądowania, musieli pozbyć się tej osłony, aby dokładnie przyjrzeć się ziemi pod nimi.  
- Peleryna–niewidka byłaby lepsza – Miller musiał krzyknąć, aby przebić się przez nieustanny odgłos wybuchów na dole. - Zaraz jakiś niemagiczny żołnierz podniesie głowę i zapoluje na nas. Lądujmy wreszcie!  
Moody machnął ręką w stronę niewielkiego placu, ze wszystkich stron otoczonego kamienicami. Część z nich była uszkodzona - ale niektóre wyglądały na nadające się do zamieszkania. Sunąc nisko nad samymi dachami przemknęli w tę stronę i wylądowali niemal na środku placu. Wzięli miotły pod pachę i przebiegli do najbliższej bramy.  
- Lepiej wyjmij różdżkę, Al. – Miller trzymał już swoja w ręku. – Mugolscy żołnierze, zwłaszcza podczas wojny mają niemiły zwyczaj najpierw strzelać, a potem zadawać pytania. A te ich pociski są cholernie szybkie... Lepiej chodźmy do środka, rozejrzeć się trochę i popatrzeć na tę twoja cudowna mapę.  
Pustą klatką schodową weszli na drugie piętro. Prostym Alohomora otworzyli drzwi i weszli do ciemnego, zagraconego mieszkania. Moody podszedł do najbliższego okna i rozsunął grube zasłony. Na stole rozłożył duży arkusz pergaminu i stuknął w niego różdżką.  
Pochylili się nad mapą, szukając małego, czarnego punktu.  
- Jest – Moody pokazał mikroskopijną, ciemną figurkę. Stała ona na oznaczeniu symbolizującym ciąg domów przy nadbrzeżnym bulwarze. - Jest gdzieś tam – machnął ręka w stronę okna. – Musimy się tam przedostać.  
- Gdzieś? – mina Millera wyraźnie przedstawiała jego opinię o wynalazku angielskiego czarodzieja. – Myślałem, że możemy go zlokalizować co do jarda. Coś kiepski ten wasz magiczny plan.  
- To nie plan, tylko mapa – burknął Moody. – Do tego prototyp, więc nie działa idealnie. Ale przynajmniej wiemy, gdzie go szukać. Idziemy. – skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Miller ani drgnął. Auror zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głowy – No, o co znowu chodzi ? – warknął – Przecież wiem, że masz coś na końcu języka.  
Miller pokręcił głową.  
– Al... Na pewno jesteś doskonałym łapaczem czarnoksiężników, ale o wywiadowczej robocie pojęcie masz takie samo, jak ja o wspinaczce wysokogórskiej. Albo i mniejsze – aż wstrząsnął nim dreszcz na wspomnienie skalistego urwiska na południowym skrawku greckiej wyspy Nawarony. Musiał na nie wejść w ubiegłym roku i do tej pory czasami śniło mu się po nocach – Jak masz zamiar dojść do bulwaru niezauważony w tym stroju ? – wskazał ręką na długi czarny płaszcz czarodzieja i spiczasta tiarę Moody'ego.  
Auror obejrzał swoje szaty, jakby widział je pierwszy raz.  
- Taaak, masz rację. Potrzebujemy mugolskich ubrań. Najlepiej mundurów, żeby nie odróżniać się od otoczenia. Tylko skąd je weźmiemy?  
- O to się nie martw. – Amerykanin machnął ręka lekceważąco – Dusty Miller załatwiał nie takie rzeczy. Przy okazji dowiemy się, co słychać w miasteczku...  
Nieobecność Millera, Moody wykorzystał na dokładne przestudiowanie mapy. Kiedy usłyszał stukot kroków, schował się w kącie pokoju i wyciągnął różdżkę w stronę wejścia. Środki ostrożności okazały się niepotrzebne. Przez drzwi przesunął się Miller, wiodąc różdżką w powietrzu nosze, na których leżało dwóch ogłuszonych niemieckich żołnierzy.  
Machnięciem umieścił je na podłodze i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.  
- Mówiłem, że to łatwe? Najpierw chyba ich przesłuchamy. I nie chce mi się ich rozbierać, może sami to zrobią, co? – klęknął przy bliższym żołnierzu, wyciągnął różdżkę w jego stronę i mruknął – Enervate.  
Żołnierz podniósł głowę i potrząsnął nią. Najwyraźniej nie wierzył własnym oczom.  
- Kto... kim jesteście – zapytał półprzytomnie.  
- To ja będę zadawał pytania, a ty będziesz odpowiadał – warknął po niemiecku Moody, celując różdżką w jeńca – W ten sposób nie stanie ci się krzywda.  
Żołnierz, wyraźnie jeszcze oszołomiony, nie ukrywał niczego. Opowiedział o ciężkich walkach w mieście, które toczył od wczoraj jego oddział. Kiedy skończył, bez oporu zdjął mundur. Moody ponownie ogłuszył go zaklęciem i zabrał się za przesłuchiwanie drugiego Niemca.  
Ten jednak był znacznie bardziej hardy, niż jego kolega. Wysoki, jasnowłosy i niebieskooki, w czarnym mundurze z wypustkami z białą błyskawicą na kołnierzu, odpowiadał jedynie monosylabami, lub milczał. Moody odwrócił się w stronę Millera.  
- Ech, gdybym miał odrobinę Veritaserum, rozwiązałbym język temu szczeniakowi. Szkoda... Ale niech wyskakuje z munduru – nie mamy czasu...  
Na dźwięk angielskich słów Niemiec poderwał się z podłogi.  
- Angielska świnia – warknął, zaciskając pięści.  
- Właśnie, że nie angielska. – odpowiedział flegmatycznie Miller i ogłuszył jeńca Drętwotą. – Chyba to już kiedyś mówiłem... Al, ten jest wyższy od drugiego, mundur będzie bardziej pasował na ciebie. Rozbierzesz go?  
Kwadrans później dwóch żołnierzy niemieckich, jeden w mundurze Wehrmachtu z naszywkami kaprala, drugi w uniformie oficera Waffen SS, ściskając pod pachą miotły (na szczęście z daleka nie różniące się specjalnie od karabinów), przemykało pod ścianami kamienic w stronę nadrzecznego bulwaru. Dotarli doń i skręcili w stronę widocznego z daleka mostu.  
- Dobrze, to gdzieś tu – cicho powiedział Moody. – Aby użyć Zaklęcia Pogodowego, będzie musiał wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń. Zaczekamy w tym domu...

ROZDZIAŁ V

25 września. Arnhem. Holandia.

Nie sądzili, że przyjdzie im tyle czekać na kolejną cześć zadania. Młody Riddle (tylko Moody znał jego nazwisko) najwyraźniej chciał wykonać swoje zadanie do końca. Codziennie od rana rzucał zaklęcia, utrudniając alianckiemu lotnictwu działanie nad terenem bitwy. Znaleźli go jeszcze wieczorem tego samego dnia, w którym przybyli do Arnhem. Zza okna obserwowali wysokiego, ciemnowłosego chłopaka w czarnym płaszczu (na lewej piersi nosił jeszcze naszywkę Hogwartu – Dumbledore miał racje co do skąpstwa Grindewalda), który kierował różdżkę ku niebu i mruczał cos pod nosem. Moody poznał go natychmiast, w końcu widywał dość często na korytarzach szkoły, w której oficjalnie przebywał jako pomocnik woźnego. Miller obejrzał przed odlotem fotografię Riddle'a z jego szkolnych akt – młody czarnoksiężnik nie zmienił się wcale.  
Od tego czasu codziennie starali się śledzić każdy ruch Podróżnego. Nie mogli rzucać się w oczy, ale po pierwsze – obaj mieli duże doświadczenie w dyskretnej inwigilacji, po drugie zaś – bardzo przydatne okazały się niemieckie mundury. Riddle nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na mugoli. Owszem, starał się nie rzucać im w oczy, ale też nie obserwował nich – przynajmniej jeśli siedzieli cicho. A brygada uderzeniowa Departamentu Tajemnic ( ich kodową nazwę M-kwadrat za zabawną uznał tylko Dumbledore) robiła tyle hałasu, co starająca się ukryć przed stadem kotów polna mysz.  
Bitwa dogasała. Walki w samym mieście skończyły się już trzy dni temu – niemieccy żołnierze wzięli do niewoli resztki angielskich oddziałów, do tej pory broniących się przy moście na Dolnym Renie. Moody i Miller obserwowali z daleka kolumienkę jeńców prowadzonych ulicą. Większość z nich była ranna, wszyscy wyglądali na zmęczonych do kresu wytrzymałości. Mundury wisiały na nich w strzępach, buty mieli podarte od biegania po gruzach. Ale mimo to głowy trzymali wysoko zadarte, jakby całą swoją postawą chcieli dać wrogom do zrozumienia, że pokonano ich dopiero po krwawej walce, w której nieprzyjaciel poniósł znacznie większe straty, niż sam zadał. „Czerwone diabły" nawet w drodze do obozu jeńców zachowywały fason.  
- Biedne chłopaki, nawet jeśli mugole – mruknął pod nosem Moody. – Chętnie posłałbym parę zaklęć w stronę tych strażników...  
Jakiekolwiek działanie nie wchodziło w grę. Angielski auror i amerykański agent pamiętali o poleceniach, wydanych na przedodlotowej odprawie. „Głównym i jedynym zadaniem jest zlokalizowanie miejsca pobytu Grindewalda. Musicie w ślad za Podróżnym dotrzeć jak najbliżej do jego kryjówki i pozostać niezauważeni. Jakiekolwiek inne zachowanie potraktowane zostanie jako niewykonanie rozkazu.". Mogli jedynie współczuć – i czekać.  
Moody obserwował okna domu, w którym zatrzymał się Riddle. Udało się to ustalić stosunkowo łatwo, młody czarnoksiężnik nie miał bladego pojęcia o pracy w warunkach konspiracji. Nie zmieniał kryjówki, ani swoich utartych już ścieżek. Nawet nie oglądał się za siebie. Od pięciu dni wiedzieli, że całe dnie spędza na drugim piętrze częściowo uszkodzonego domu przy nadrzecznym bulwarze. W nocy zaś wymyka się bliżej strefy walk. Obserwował je z chorą dla Moodego fascynacją. Coraz mniej podobało mu się zachowanie tego dzieciaka...  
- Dusty, wstawaj. Chyba coś się dzieje – machnął ręką za siebie, trafiając Millera w głowę. Amerykanin swoim zwyczajem każdą wolną chwilę wykorzystywał na sen. Jak twierdził, miał w tej dziedzinie czteroletnie zaległości.  
- Nie uwierzysz, co mi się śniło... – przeciągnął się agent. – Duża butelka doskonałego burbona. Nie tej waszej nalewki na myszach, którą nazywacie Starą Whisky O-Jakiegoś-Tam. Do tego porządny stek, frytki i gotowana kukurydza – a to wszystko w „Witch House" w Salem. Mówię ci Al – najlepsza knajpa dla czarodziejów w całych Stanach. Po tym waszym angielskim żarciu człowiek tęskni za czymś pożywnym.. – Mówił bez przerwy, ale jednocześnie w ciągu kilkunastu sekund był już ubrany i stał z różdżką w ręku, gotowy do działania. – Dzieciak zmienia adres ? - zapytał cicho, przysuwając się do okna.  
- I to chyba na dobre – szepnął Moody. - Wyszedł z miotłą. Dotychczas tego nie robił.

Tom miał prawo czuć się dumny. W końcu bardzo niewielu osiemnastoletnich czarodziejów mogło osobiście tworzyć historię – nawet jeśli była to tylko historia tej gorszej, niemagicznej części świata. Wykonał swoje zadanie. Anglicy wycofywali resztki swoich żołnierzy na drugi brzeg Renu. Kilkanaście minut temu dotarła do niego sowa z wezwaniem od Mistrza. Pora było wracać do Niemiec. Zapadł już zmrok – będzie bezpieczny nawet bez Zaklęcia Niewidzialności.  
Przełożył nogę przez miotłę i odepchnął się stopami od ziemi. Szybko wzleciał na wysokość kilkuset stóp – stamtąd miał już doskonały widok na ruiny miasta i pole dogasającej bitwy. Zatoczył jeszcze krąg nad bulwarem, który tak dobrze poznał przez ten ostatni tydzień, a później skierował się na północny wschód. Pozostało do zrobienia już tylko jedno...  
Zza pazuchy wyciągnął różdżkę. Już dawno zdecydował, że musi zostawić po sobie jakąś wiadomość, widoczny znak jego działalności – jego sukcesu. W książce, którą przeczytał jeszcze jako podopieczny mugolskiego sierocińca, napisane było sporo o herbach – w dawnych czasach rycerze używali ich do oznakowania swojej osoby i podkreślenia znaczenia miejsca, w którym przebywali. Tom postanowił więc ustanowić własny herb. Będzie go nosił i rysował w miejscach, które uzna za ważne. Będzie go nadawał swoim sprzymierzeńcom i zwolennikom – miał być przecież największym czarnoksiężnikiem na ziemi.  
Machnął różdżką i wykrzyknął zaklęcie – ułożone przez siebie kilkanaście miesięcy temu. Po raz pierwszy miał pokazać całemu światu swój Mroczny Znak.  
- Morsmordre!  
Na niebie ukazała się błyszcząca nieziemskim, ponurym światłem ludzka czaszka. Spomiędzy zębów wysuwał się wąż. Zimny, zielony blask trupim światłem oblał całą okolicę.  
26 września. nad zachodnią Holandią.

Miller i Moody wskoczyli na miotły natychmiast po odlocie Podróżnego. Nie musieli poruszać się zbyt szybko – na otwartej przestrzeni ciemna sylwetka na miotle wyraźnie odcinała się od nieco jaśniejszego nieba. Wystarczyło tylko pozostać blisko ziemi, tak, aby ukryć się w jej cieniu...  
Miller doskonale trzymał się na miotle. Jego szczupła postać przylgnęła niemal do ostro ciosanej rączki. Leciał z głową przekręcona w bok – obserwował swój cel. Nieświadomie zbliżał się coraz bliżej i bliżej... Ostry blask, który znienacka pojawił się na niebie, niemal go oślepił. Nieświadomie zadarł miotłę i skierował się do góry.

Ernest Dietl od niedawna pełnił odpowiedzialną funkcję działonowego. Trafił do jednostki prosto po przeszkoleniu w jednostce ćwiczebnej artylerii przeciwlotniczej, w spokojnych do niedawna Prusach Wschodnich. Z Lotzen skierowano go do baterii, strzegącej jakiegoś tajemniczego zamku – a właściwie starych ruin, otoczonych lasem. Nie było to zbyt trudne zadanie – w tym rejonie Niemiec alianckie samoloty pojawiały się rzadko. Tam właśnie, w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach zginął jego dowódca działonu i Dietla awansowano na jego miejsce. Przed tygodniem przerzucono ich wraz z całym pułkiem w alarmowym tempie do Holandii, aby utworzyć zaporę dla samolotów transportujących brytyjskich i amerykańskich skoczków, oraz zaopatrzenie dla nich. Wprawdzie alianci nie mieli zwyczaju latania po nocy w tych okolicach, Ernest pełnił jednak służbę w przewidziany regulaminem sposób. Nie odrywał czoła od okularu celownika. Na południowym zachodzie , niezbyt wysoko, pojawił się nagle oślepiający, zielony błysk. Przypominał flary oznakowania celu, o których tyle słyszał na wykładach w szkole podoficerskiej i które obserwował z daleka, kiedy brytyjskie bombowce atakowały Koenigsberg i Elbling. Błyskawicznie obrócił działo w kierunku światła. W celowniku pojawiły się trzy niewielkie, czarne punkty. Wyćwiczonym ruchem nacisnął prawą dłonią spust. Z lufy działa wystrzelił z wielką prędkością 88-milimetrowej średnicy pocisk. Zapalnik nastawiono na rozprysk w powietrzu, na niewielkiej wysokości...

Riddle poczuł się nagle, jakby zderzył się z niewidoczną przeszkodą. Twarda fala powietrza zrzuciła go z miotły. Zachował na tyle przytomności umysłu, aby wyciągnąć różdżkę i wykrzyknąć zaklęcie deportacyjne. Miejsce aportacji już znał – wylądował na nim tamtej czerwcowej nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkał się z mistrzem – i pierwszy raz zabił. Zanim zawirował w błyskotliwym leju zdołał jeszcze pomyśleć, że jego nauczyciel z pewnością nie będzie zachwycony utratą miotły ...

Miller zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jego miotła nie ma ponad połowy rączki – ostry odłamek przeciął lakierowane drewno jak brzytwa. Z trudnością utrzymał się w powietrzu. Kiedy odwrócił głowę, zobaczył poniżej Moodego – chwiejnym lotem zbliżał się ku ziemi. Jego miotła również musiała oberwać... Amerykanin poszedł w ślady Anglika, po kilkunastu sekundach obaj stali już na twardym gruncie, który jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał im się tak szczególnie opiekuńczy...  
- Bracie... – wysapał Miller. – Mało brakowało... Mówiłem, że te ich pociski cholernie szybko latają. Co robimy, Al ?  
Moody niecierpliwym ruchem wyszarpnął mapę z wewnętrznej kieszeni munduru (nie mieli czasu przebrać się w swoje zwykłe szaty). Miller wyjął różdżkę i mruknął - Lumos. Moody uderzył lekko swoją różdżką w płachtę pergaminu złożona w nierówne prostokąty. Obaj pochylili głowy, ale mapa nie pokazywała niczego, poza nieruchomymi symbolami. Zgubili Podróżnego...  
- Musiał się aportować. Widocznie jego miotła oberwała tak, jak nasze. – Miller nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Moody miał równie niepewną minę. Agent postanowił przejąć inicjatywę  
- Z moich dotychczasowych doświadczeń w działaniach na tyłach przeciwnika – a trochę ich już mam, wynika, że w naszej sytuacji powinniśmy wykonać plan numer 1. Czyli zbierać się z powrotem do domciu. O dalszych planach równie dobrze możemy porozmawiać przy szklance piwa w Londynie.  
Moody kiwnął głową potakująco, choć minę miał nadal niezbyt pewną. Miller wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru awaryjny świstoklik, który przenieść ich miał wprost do gabinetu Weasleya. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę partnera i dopiero wtedy zobaczył niezwykłą bladość na jego twarzy.  
- Coś ci jest, Al?- zapytał, przysuwając się do aurora, który lekko chwiał się na nogach.  
- Nic, to drobiazg... – mruknął Moody – Odlatując, wsunąłem różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wiesz, nie jestem przyzwyczajony do mugolskich mundurów.  
- I co, usiadłeś na nią? – spytał Miller, wyraźnie tłumiąc śmiech.  
- Nie – burknął wściekły już Moody – Potrącił ją jakiś odłamek.. I wypaliła...  
Chichot Millera brzmiał jeszcze w powietrzu nad holenderskim polderem, kiedy obaj czarodzieje byli już w bezpiecznym miejscu – daleko, w stolicy Anglii.

ROZDZIAŁ VI

26 września 1944. Londyn. Kwatera Główna Departamentu Tajemnic

Nikt z obecnych w gabinecie Haralda Wesleya mężczyzn nie widział jeszcze nigdy Arseniusa Redgrave'a tak rozzłoszczonego. Minister Magii przed dziesięcioma minutami dowiedział się o fiasku operacji Podróżny i od tej pory krążył po pokoju, zarzucając wszystkim wszelakie możliwe zaniedbania.  
Trzeba przyznać, że nie każdy z krytykowanych przejął się zarzutami w równym stopniu. Knot słuchał z pochyloną głową, wpatrzony w podłogę, jakby zobaczył tam nagle przepis na błyskawiczny awans. Weasley śledził wzrokiem ministra, stojąc przy kominku. Dumbledore wpatrywał się w koniuszki własnych palców, zaś Miller, jeszcze w niemieckim mundurze, siedział na poręczy fotela z miną człowieka niewinnie skazanego na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Moodego nie było w gabinecie – tuz po przybyciu do Londynu Weasley skierował go do szpitala św. Mungo – jego tylna część ciała wymagała interwencji magomedyka.  
- Czy dowiem się wreszcie, jaki plan działania przygotowali panowie na wypadek takiego zdarzenia? – zapytał Redgrave, zatrzymując się na środku pokoju po przejściu co najmniej połowy dystansu biegu maratońskiego. – Jak teraz odnajdziemy Grindewalda?  
- Tak samo, jak do tej pory, panie ministrze – spokojnie powiedział Dumbledore (co prawda, nieco bledszy, niż zwykle). – Podróżny zniknął z mapy, ale to nie znaczy, że się na niej nie pojawi. Myślę, że nawet nie będziemy musieli czekać na to tak długo, jak za pierwszym razem. Powodzenie jego misji pod Arnhem doda mu pewności siebie. Być może również Grindewald zdecyduje się na udzielenie niemagicznym Niemcom większej pomocy. Jak wiemy, pan Hitler przegrywa tę wojnę.  
- Mamy po prostu czekać ? – Knot aż prychnął ze złości.  
- A ma pan jakiś inny pomysł ? – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko – Tak, moim zdaniem powinniśmy zaczekać. I oczywiście przygotować się dobrze na kolejne pojawienie się Podróżnego. Sugeruję, aby Harald wstrzymał wszystkie inne operacje. Ściągnął na miejsce i wprowadził w zadanie co najmniej dwie grupy agentów. Czas reakcji może okazać się sprawą decydującą. Pod Arnhem Podróżny zrobił nam uprzejmość, czekając na przybycie naszych ludzi – drugi raz może nie być taki miły.  
Redgrave usiadł w fotelu., wyraźnie uspokojony. - Taaak, masz rację Albusie. Musimy przygotować się do spotkania z Podróżnym. – umilkł i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w ścianę, wyraźnie roztrząsając podjęcie decyzji. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i chłodnym, nawykłym do wydawania poleceń tonem nakazał:  
- Weasley – proszę wyznaczyć dwie grupy agentów wyłącznie do operacji Podróżny. Trzeba ich wyposażyć do działania na terenie przeciwnika i zapoznać z zadaniem. Mają ulokować się tuż za liniami atakujących wojsk niemagicznych. I czekać na wezwanie. Sugeruję, aby grupy były mieszane narodowościowo – to ułatwi kontakt z oficerami łącznikowymi przy mugolskich dowództwach. Jak wiecie zapewne panowie, na froncie są Anglicy, Kanadyjczycy, Amerykanie, Francuzi, Holendrzy, Czesi, Polacy i sam Merlin wie, kto jeszcze. Premier Churchill w takich sytuacjach mówi: „Proszę wykonać jeszcze dziś" – i ja powiem to samo. Za dwanaście godzin obie grupy mają być gotowe do działania. Aha – jeszcze jedno. Dowództwo nad oboma grupami proszę powierzyć Dumbledore'owi. Od dziś jesteś urlopowany ze stanowiska nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, Albusie. To wszystko. Dziękuję panom.  
Po wyjściu Redgrave'a przez chwilę panowała niezręczna cisza. Przerwał ją Miller, wstając z fotela i kierując się w stronę drzwi.  
- Jak rozumiem, odprawa po operacji skończona. W takim razie idę się umyć i przebrać. Ten mundur mimo wszystko nie najlepiej na mnie leży. Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem się spodziewać urlopu w nagrodę za dobrze wykonane zadanie, a wręcz przeciwnie, raczej skierowania z powrotem do krainy depresji i tam. Mam rację?  
- I tak, i nie, Dusty – Weasley również uśmiechnął się. – Oczywiście, możesz iść się przebrać. Odprawę przed nową częścią operacji Podróżny przeprowadzimy... powiedzmy o siódmej rano. – Spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, który kiwnął potakująco głową. – Ale nie spodziewaj się ponownego skierowania do Holandii. Ten kraj najwyraźniej nie przynosi ci szczęścia. Jak tam z twoją znajomością francuskiego?  
- Podobnie, jak ze znajomością niderlandzkiego. – Miller pokręcił głową – Nie rozumiem ani słowa.

27 września 1944. Londyn. Kwatera Główna Ministerstwa Magii

Rankiem wszyscy wyglądali na nieco bardziej zadowolonych. Knot puszył się już prawie tak samo, jak zwykle. Weasley, z fantazyjnie przekrzywioną tiarą na głowie przeglądał przy biurku jakieś dokumenty. Dumbledore z niezwykłą uwagą studiował ostatni numer „Transmutacji współczesnej", robiąc notatki za pomocą samopiszącego pióra. Najwyraźniej urlop z posady nauczyciela uznawał za chwilowy i nie zamierzał wypadać z branży. Moody, nadal lekko skrzywiony, okupował zwykłe miejsce w kącie gabinetu i polerował chusteczką swoją nowiutką różdżkę. Do gabinetu wszedł Miller (tradycyjnie nie zawracając sobie głowy pukaniem), skrzywił się lekko i z miejsca przystąpił do ataku.  
- -Komendancie, ten zwariowany szkocki medyk nadal za mną łazi i domaga się kolejnych raportów – teraz o tej ostatniej akcji w Holandii. Powiedziałem mu, że to ściśle tajne, i że mogę mu o tym opowiedzieć tylko pod warunkiem, że chwilę później wypróbuję na nim Obliviate. Chyba go to trochę przystopowało... Nie może pan wysłać go gdzieś indziej – do Australii, na przykład ?  
- Więcej ciepłych uczuć dla bliźnich, Dusty - Weasley wyraźnie nie przejmował się specyficznymi manierami amerykańskiego sojusznika – Alistair już niedługo wraca na morze – i to daleko, bo na Środziemne. Będziesz miał trochę spokoju. A na razie po prostu schodź mu z drogi. Ale może przejdźmy do właściwego celu dzisiejszego spotkania. Wprawdzie czekamy jeszcze na kogoś, ale wstępne wprowadzenie do sytuacji możemy już chyba zrobić teraz. Panie Knot – możemy zaczynać?  
Korneliusz Knot kiwnął głową. Wszyscy obecni w pokoju podeszli do wielkiego stołu, na którym leżał komplet map, przedstawiających zachodnia Europę. Moody i Miller rzucili okiem na Holandię. Niebieskie linie, oznaczające pozycje własnych wojsk nie dochodziły do Arnhem, tuz za Nijmegen tworząc długie, ale wąskie wybrzuszenie. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i do pokoju weszło kolejnych dwu czarodziejów. Jeden z nich, ciemnowłosy, szczupły i dość wysoki, miał na sobie mundur amerykański. Drugi – niższy, jasnowłosy i piegowaty miał w ruchach coś kojarzącego się z Moodym – ten sam pozorny bezruch, takie same czujne oczy. Widać było, że to człowiek, którego lepiej nie zaczepiać.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie spóźniliśmy się za bardzo, szefie? – zapytał Amerykanin, podchodząc do stołu z mapami.  
- Nie, dopiero zaczynamy – odparł Weasley. – Panowie – zwrócił się do pozostałych – przedstawiam wam druga brygadę przeznaczona do operacji Podróżny – nie ukrywam, że powstała ona dopiero godzinę temu. Oto Marius Shaffer – z amerykańskiego Departamentu Tajemnic, oddelegowany do współpracy z nami i Johnny Nicolson, jeden z naszych najlepszych aurorów. Do niedawna obaj pracowali na Pacyfiku – choć w dwu różnych miejscach.

Podczas dwugodzinnej odprawy agenci zapoznali się ze wszystkimi dotychczasowymi posunięciami Grindewalda i Riddle'a. Shaffer i Nicolson milczeniem przyjęli wiadomość o niepowodzeniu pierwszej fazy operacji. Wręczono im drugi egzemplarz mapy Moody'ego i Dumbledore nauczył ich, jak się ją posługiwać. Ustalono sposoby szybkiej łączności pomiędzy zespołami i Londynem. Całą czwórka ożywiła się jednak dopiero pod koniec odprawy, kiedy Dumbledore rozdzielał zadania dla obu zespołów.  
- Jedna grupa zajmie kwatery za liniami amerykańskimi. Powiedzmy gdzieś tu – stuknął różdżką na mapę, pokazując okolice na wschód od Paryża. – Druga grupa ulokuje się w Belgii, za liniami wojsk brytyjskich. Możecie panowie losować...  
- Kto pierwszy? - Miller uśmiechnął się do Shaffera, najwyraźniej znali się nie od dziś. – Uprzedzam, że zabawa w ciągnięcie kart nie wchodzi w grę, Marius wyczarowuje je szybciej niż ktoś zdąży to zauważyć...  
- Ja z kolei protestuję przeciwko rzucaniu kości – przynajmniej twojego kompletu. Tylko w twoich rękach wypadają same szóstki... - -Shaffer odwrócił się do Weasleya. Może pan coś zaproponuje, szefie?  
Weasley wyciągnął z kieszeni brązową monetę. Pokazał ją obu Amerykanom i podrzucił to góry, po czym zręcznie złapał i wyłożył na dłoni.  
- Wybieraj, Shaffer.  
Wezwany bez słowa puknął różdżka w plamę symbolizująca Paryż. Miller zrezygnowanym gestem rozłożył ramiona.  
- Znowu cała nauka na nic... W jakim języku mówią w Belgii, Al.? - zwróci się do milczącego do tej pory partnera. Dumbledore wyręczył aurora w odpowiedzi.  
- Po francusku i po flamandzku, Dusty. Ale myślę, że nie ma to dla ciebie większego znaczenia. Podejrzewam, że flamandzkiego też nie znasz... W tej sytuacji wezmę na siebie funkcję tłumacza. Lecę do Belgii razem z wami.  
- Dwóch Anglików na raz... Ja to stanowczo nie mam szczęścia – Miller wbrew tym słowom uśmiechnął się lekko. - Może chociaż w obecności komendanta dostaniemy trochę lepsze kwatery. W tej Holandii strasznie wiało.

ROZDZIAŁ VII

15 grudnia 1944. Okolice Bastogne. Belgia.

Grupa M-kwadrat nie miała tym razem prawa do narzekań na kwatery. Wraz z Dumbledorem znaleźli opuszczoną farmę kilka mil od Bastogne i za pomocą kilku niezwykle użytecznych zaklęć zamienili wiejska chatkę w bardzo przytulny domek w angielskim stylu. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili Dumblerode i Moody – Miller wciąż utyskiwał na brak centralnego ogrzewania i kuchnię pozbawioną hamburgerów. Bardzo się zdziwił, kiedy dowiedział się od dowódcy misji, że frytki wymyślono nie w Ameryce, lecz właśnie w Belgii...  
Ciepła kwatera bardzo im się przydała. Zima nadeszła bowiem wcześnie, i była znacznie ostrzejsza niż zwykle. Już w połowie listopada złapał silny mróz, a na początku grudnia nad całą Belgią rozhulały się zadymki śnieżne. W taka pogodę nawet psa trudno byłoby wygonić z domu, ale żaden z agentów nie uważał aury za przeszkodę do działania dla Grindwalda i jego młodego podopiecznego. Przez cały czas jeden z nich trzymał więc dyżury nad mapą Moodego. Nie pojawiła się jednak na niej żadna nowa sylwetka. Od czasu powrotu spod Arnhem Riddle najwyraźniej nie wyściubił nosa za bramę kryjówki niemieckiego czarnoksiężnika.

15 grudnia 1944. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech.

Od końca września Tom nie miał dla siebie ani jednej wolnej chwili. Grindewald pochwalił go wprawdzie za skuteczne działanie w Holandii ( i zganił za utratę miotły, choć nie była ona zbyt kosztownym modelem), ale od świtu do północy zachęcał i zmuszał młodego podopiecznego do ćwiczenia zaklęć i przyrządzania coraz bardziej skomplikowanych eliksirów. Wiele godzin spędzali razem w sali ćwiczeń. Niemiecki mag uczył tu młodego Anglika walki za pomocą niezwykle skomplikowanych czarów, które niemal uniemożliwiały zadanie celnego ciosu. Bywały jednak wieczory, które Tom spędzał samotnie. Zawinięty w stary płaszcz ze szkolną naszywka prefekta czytał książki, siedząc w fotelu blisko kaflowego pieca . W Niemczech uważano je za znacznie lepszy pomysł od angielskich kominków, nawet jeśli uniemożliwiały podróż za pomocą proszku Fiuu.  
Jego mistrz coraz częściej opuszczał zamek. Mugolski podopieczny Grindewalda był najwyraźniej na skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej i mag musiał poświęcać znacznie więcej czasu niż zwykle na rozwiązywanie problemów w niemagicznym świecie. Na dodatek szeregi przybocznej gwardii Grindewalda systematycznie topniały. Część czarnoksiężników przeszła na stronę aliantów, inni zginęli w walce z coraz liczniejszymi i lepiej wyszkolonymi aurorami wroga. W tej sytuacji Grindewald zachowywał siły na jedno, decydujące uderzenie, które miało przywrócić mu dominację w obu światach. Chwila ta zbliżała się nieubłaganie – tego Tom była akurat pewny.  
Nie był natomiast pewny swojej roli w tej operacji. Spisał się prawdzie doskonale podczas pierwszego zadania, ale pod tego czasu Mistrz nie dawał mu żadnych nowych zleceń. Czyżby przestał ufać i jemu?  
Gromko brzmiący głos Grindewaldda wezwał Riddle'a do gabinetu niemieckiego maga. Czarnoksiężnik siedział na fotelu, podparł głowę na zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni i z zamyśleniem patrzył w ogień. Odwrócił się dopiero na dźwięk kroków na kamiennej posadzce.  
- Siadaj, Tom. Muszę przekazać ci ważne polecenia.  
Osiemnastoletni czarodziej przycupnął na krawędzi fotela. Grindewald znów odwrócił głowę w stronę ognia.  
- Starałem się przekazać ci całą dostępną mi wiedzę. Okazuje się jednak, że i ja popełniam błędy. Musze ci o nich opowiedzieć, abyś w przyszłości uniknął ich. Zawsze lepiej uczyć się na cudzych pomyłkach, niż na własnych – niemiecki mag uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- Nie popełniasz błędów, panie – Riddle patrzył na Grindewalda z prawdziwym oddaniem. – Nie, nie uwierzę w to...  
- Wątpisz w moje słowa ? – zapytał z kolejnym uśmiechem Grindewald i gestem dłoni powstrzymał kolejne zaprzeczenia podopiecznego. – Tak, Tom. Popełniłem błąd. A właściwie – nie doceniłem przeciwnika... Jak wiesz, opanowałem magiczny świat w całej zachodniej Europie. Mój podopieczny podbił mugolskie kraje – ale nie spodziewałem się, że moi wrogowie sprzymierzą się z mugolami. A tak właśnie zrobili... Ten przeklęty Redgrave zdradził rasę czarodziejów. Mam niezbite dowody, że Brytyjczycy i Amerykanie współpracują z mugolskimi wojskami. Dzięki temu mogą znacznie sprawniej wyłapywać moich zwolenników. Nasze siły topnieją...  
Grindewald podniósł się z fotela. Założył ręce za sobą i zaczął krążyć po komnacie.  
- Mój podopieczny zaplanował nowy atak na mugolskie wojska Anglików i Jankesów. Jeśli mu się powiedzie, zepchnie ich do morza. Musimy mu pomóc – tym razem leży to również w naszym interesie. Jeśli posłuszne Hitlerowi oddziały wrócą na zajmowane dawniej pozycje, ludzie Redgave'a nie będą mieli takiej swobody działania jak dziś – a to pozwoli nam odzyskać siły. Tom – mam dla ciebie nową misję...  
Grindewald podszedł do stołu, na którym leżało kilka arkuszy map. Riddle poderwał się na nogi i stanął u boku mistrza. Spojrzał na płachtę pergaminu – pokazywała ona tym razem zaśnieżone góry porośnięte lasami, gdzieś na pograniczu Francji i Belgii.  
- Mugole Hitlera uderzą tu – Grindewald pokazał różdżką ma górskie przełęcze. – Już raz udało mu się przedrzeć tymi drogami, a co ciekawe, jego wrogowie nie spodziewają się powtórki takiego planu... Twoim zadaniem będzie utrzymanie złej pogody nad całym obszarem walk. Pamiętaj, musisz być doskonale przygotowany. Anglicy i Amerykanie mają znacznie więcej niemagicznych aparatów latających niż Niemcy. Tylko chmury i śnieg mogą uniemożliwić im atak z powietrza na nasze wojska.  
Tłumacząc podopiecznemu dalsze szczegóły planu Wotan Grindewald nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na fakt, że po raz chyba pierwszy w życiu powiedział „nasze" o kimkolwiek, kto nie był czarodziejem i to najlepiej czystej krwi...

16 grudnia 1944. Okolice Bastogne. Belgia.

Nagły ryk wybuchów wyrwał ze snu Moodego. Millera jednak nie mogły obudzić dalekie odgłosy eksplozji. Podniósł głowę dopiero po ostrym szturchnięciu – a nawet wtedy nie wyglądał na zbytnio rozbudzonego.  
- -Co się stało, Albusie? – przecierając oczy podniósł głowę, kierując ja w stronę Dumbledore'a. – Strasznie nerwowi jesteście w tym Starym Świecie. U nas głośniej strzelają na 4 Lipca... – przerwał nagle i jednym skokiem poderwał się z łóżka i stanął przy stoliku, na którym rozłożona była mapa. – Pokazał się ? – powiedział już całkowicie rześkim tonem.  
- Na to wygląda, Dusty – odparł Dumbledore. – Co ciekawe – znów używa miotły i najwyraźniej kieruje się w naszą stronę. Myślę, że ma to coś wspólnego z tymi hałasami na zewnątrz. Czyżby Podróżny znów chciał powtórzyć swój holenderski trick ze złą pogodą?  
Nauczyciel (co z tego, że na urlopie), auror i agent wybiegli przed dom. Pogoda rzeczywiście nie mogła zachwycić. Nisko wiszące ciemne chmury sypały śniegiem jak pierzem z rozdartej poduszki. Grube, wielkie płaty oblepiały wszystko. Nawet kanonada artyleryjska brzmiała jakby przytłumiona puchową kołdrą. Nie było mowy, aby ktokolwiek – obojętne, mugol, czy czarodziej, latał i cokolwiek widział. Podróżny musiał więc lądować gdzieś niezbyt blisko linii frontu i przedostać się dalej pieszo, lub w jakimś pojeździe – a to dawało czas na przygotowanie odpowiedniego do rangi gościa przywitania.  
Dumbledore szybko napisał kilka słów na skrawku pergaminu i przywiązał zwitek do nogi dużej, białej sowy siedzącej do tej pory bez ruchu na okapie kominka. Wyszeptał do ptaka kilka słów, a śnieżny posłaniec natychmiast poderwał się i z łopotem wielkich skrzydeł wyleciał z domu, kierując się na północny zachód, w stronę Paryża. Chwilę później w drogę wyruszyła druga sowa – leciała ona do Londynu, z wiadomością dla Weasleya i Knota. Polowanie rozpoczęło się.

20 grudnia 1944. Okolice Bastogne. Belgia.

Połączone brygady operacyjne czarodziejów nie miały zbyt wielu okazji do wykazania się swoimi umiejętnościami. Po przybyciu drugiej grupy członkowie M-kwadrat zajmowali się głownie słuchaniem opowieści o rozrywkach, którym oddawali się Shaffer i Nicolson podczas oczekiwania w Paryżu. Miller aż zgrzytał zębami przy każdym porównaniu - sam od niespełna trzech miesięcy siedział w jakiejś zapowietrzonej belgijskiej dziurze.  
Nie mieli zbyt wiele pracy, gdyż nie znaleźli możliwości dokładnego ustalenia miejsca pobytu Podróżnego. Lokalizacja na mapie przez cały czas była możliwa, ale jak wiadomo, obarczona ona była sporym zapasem błędu. Wyjście na zewnątrz było natomiast zbyt niebezpieczne. Siedziba Dumbledore'a i jego ludzi niemal bez przerwy znajdowała się pod ostrzałem niemieckiej artylerii. Moody i Miller zdołali przekonać pozostałych, że poruszanie się po terenie, nad którym świstają ostre odłamki jest jednym z lepszych sposobów popełnienia samobójstwa. Zdecydowali się więc jedynie na wystawienie jednego wartownika, który przesiadywał w specjalnie przygotowanym okopie, nakrytym od góry. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie muszą robić zupełnie nic... Wojska niemieckie zbliżały się do ich domku, a Riddle najwyraźniej poruszał się razem z nimi – tak przynajmniej pokazywała mapa.   
Nicolson, Shaffer i Miller siedzieli niedaleko kominka i grali w karty. Miller nie spuszczał wzroku z amerykańskiego kolegi, najwyraźniej znając jego szulerskie zdolności. Dumbledore wciąż studiował „Transmutacje współczesną", co jakiś czas szepcząc coś pod nosem i robiąc zdziwiona minę. Drzwi otworzyły się i to środka, wraz z porywem zimnego wiatru i obłokiem śnieżnych płatków wszedł Moody, otrzepując zielonobrunatny płaszcz z naszywkami kapitana piechoty. Wszyscy agenci tym razem ubrali się bowiem w niemagiczne stroje – nawet Dumbledore, który jednak wyglądał dość komicznie w uniformie pułkownika Królewskich Sił Powietrznych (długa broda często wplatała mu się w zamek błyskawiczny futrzanej kurtki).  
- Wybuchy są coraz bliżej, Albusie – powiedział Moody, gdy już udało mu się zmusić do działania zamarznięta szczękę. – Myślę, że Niemcy zbliżają się do Bastogne. Czy nie sądzisz, że byłoby wskazane, abyśmy przemyśleli zmianę miejsca pobytu?  
- Al chce chyba powiedzieć, że czas stąd spływać. I prawdę mówiąc, zgadzam się z nim całkowicie. Lada moment mugolska artyleria przerobi nasz domek na bardzo malowniczą kupkę gruzu – powiedział Miller, wstając z fotela i podchodząc do stołu, przy którym siedział dowódca misji.  
- Nie będzie to takie proste, Dusty.- Dumbledore podniósł głowę, jakby wsłuchując się w dźwięk eksplozji. - Nasz dom jest zabezpieczony przed wybuchami mugolskich bomb, granatów i innych wybuchających wynalazków. Znacznie mniej bezpiecznie jest na zewnątrz...  
- Ale co zrobimy, szefie, gdy nadejdą niemieckie wojska? Nie będziemy chyba walczyć z nimi, bo to oznaczałoby dekonspirację grupy. Co się stanie, jak wejdą tu i zobaczą grupkę amerykańskich i brytyjskich oficerów?– do dyskusji postanowił włączyć się Shaffer. Najwyraźniej obaj Amerykanie mieli dość specyficzne poglądy na dyscyplinę.  
- Słyszałeś kiedyś o nienanoszalności, Shaffer? – Moody nie pozbył się jeszcze nawyku spoglądania spode łba na kogoś krytykującego Dumbledore'a.. – Jak sądzisz, dlaczego nikt tu nie zagląda, choć na dworze aż roi się od żołnierzy szukających ciepłego schronienia?  
- Racja. Wiesz, u nas, w Montanie, nie ma potrzeby ukrywania czegokolwiek. Dom od domu i tak stoi o dziesiątki mil – Shaffer uśmiechnął się lekko. - Więc co, siedzimy i czekamy, szefie?  
- Siedzimy i czekamy. Aż do momentu, gdy przyjdą tu Niemcy. Wtedy stąd wyjdziemy i na paluszkach poszukamy Podróżnego.  
- Jasne... A każdy Niemiec, obojętnie, czarodziej, czy mugol, w mgnieniu oka rozpozna w nas aliantów i wszystkie poszukiwania diabli wezmą. Po powrocie do Londynu Knot albo Rredgrave ześlą nas do Azkabanu, czy jak się to wasze więzienie dla czarodziejów nazywa, gdzie ten cholerny Szkot, zamieniony w dementora, będzie nas bez przerwy przesłuchiwał... – Miller najwyraźniej nie miał dobrego dnia.  
- Dobrze, że mi to przypomniałeś, Dusty. – Dumbledore klepnął się lekko w czoło. - Musimy zmienić stroje, te nas natychmiast zdradzą. Transmutujemy je na niemieckie mundury.  
Dumbledore machnął różdżką, jakby od niechcenia, wypowiadając jednocześnie półgłosem zaklęcie, którego nikt poza nim nie usłyszał. Ich ubrania w mgnieniu oka zmieniły kształt. Moody i Nicolson mieli teraz na sobie uniformy zimowe Waffen SS – Moody oficera - czołgisty, a Nicolson grenadiera. Shaffer przebrany był za artylerzystę, Miller z wyglądu przypominał żandama – ryngraf w kształcie półksiężyca dyndał na jego chudej szyi jak wielka choinkowa ozdoba. Dumbledore przywdział mundur lotniczy – choć jako oberst Luftwaffe nadal wyglądał równie dziwacznie, jak w uniformie group captaina RAF. Szczególnie nie pasował do niego Krzyż Rycerski – jego wstęga ginęła zupełnie w ciemnosiwej brodzie.  
- Fajna rzecz, szefie. Przydałoby się to zaklęcie przed wyjściem do opery – Shaffer wygiął się, jak przy krawieckiej przymiarce, lustrując wzrokiem swój nowy strój. – W Paryżu musieliśmy z Johnnym kupić fraki u mugolskiego krawca. Nawet pan nie wie, jak na ten angielski klocek trudno cokolwiek dobrać. Przecież on zupełnie nie ma szyi...  
Nagle ściany domu zaczęły drżeć – choć wybuchy ucichły. Filiżanka z herbatą, stojąca na stole przed Dumbledorem podrygiwała, jakby tańczyła lambet-walka.  
- Trzęsienie ziemi? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem Miller, otrzepując mundur z okruszków tynku, spadających z sufitu. – Tu, w Belgii?  
- Spójrz przez okno, Dusty – powiedział spokojnie Nicolson, gasząc jednocześnie lampę, aby łatwiej było obejrzeć świat na zewnątrz. – To maszyny wojenne, chyba czołgi, albo działa samobieżne. W każdym razie każdy z nich ma całkiem dużą armatę i waży kilkadziesiąt ton. Właśnie przetoczyły się tuż koło naszego domu. Wszystkie jada w kierunku Bastogne. I na wszystkich wymalowany jest śliczny, czarny krzyż.

ROZDZIAŁ VIII

21 grudnia 1944. Okolice Bastogne. Belgia.

Niemieckie wojska przez kilka godzin przetaczały się w kierunku Bastogne. Czołgi, działa samobieżne, ciężarówki z piechotą, ciągniki holujące armaty, wiozące zaopatrzenie, ambulanse – wszystko to podążało droga zaledwie kilka metrów od farmy, będącej kwaterą alianckich agentów. Dopiero sporo po północy ruch ucichł na tyle, że Moody i Miller mogli wyjść na krótki rekonesans. Po ich powrocie i szybkiej odprawie dwie grupy wyruszyły na poszukiwanie Podróżnego. Według mapy znajdował się zaledwie kilka mil od Bastogne – i od dłuższego czasu pozostawał w jednym miejscu.  
Moody, Miller i Dumbledore szli razem. Dowódca misji chciał wprawdzie iść sam, aby zwiększyć promień poszukiwań, ale auror w niezbyt parlamentarny sposób odmówił, przypominając, że jego głównym zdaniem jest osobista ochrona hogwartczyka. Po raz pierwszy od dawna Alastor odmówił wykonania rozkazu. Teraz również dzielił uwagę na rozglądanie się po okolicy i pilnowanie swojego podopiecznego. Czasami miał wrażenie, że bardzo przydałoby mu się jakieś magiczne oko które pozwoliłoby na oglądanie tego, co jest za plecami...  
Miller podniósł rękę – zatrzymali się. Od jakiegoś czasu podążali zboczem niewysokiego, porosłego drzewami wzniesienia. Przed nimi otworzył się teraz widok na rozległa dolinę. Na jej przeciwległym skraju, u stóp kolejnej góry stał niewielki, ale zbudowany ze smakiem dom. Przypominał dużą leśniczówkę, lub myśliwski pałacyk.  
- Dziwne – mruknął Miller. – Dookoła pełno wojska, a tam jakby nie było żywego ducha. Ciekawe, dlaczego?  
- Pójdę sprawdzić. Razem z Alastorem – powiedział szybko Dumbledore, uprzedzając protest swojego „opiekuna". – Dusty, pilnuj tyłów.  
- Jasne – mruknął Amerykanin, opierając się o najbliższą sosnę i bacznie rozglądając dookoła. Dwaj Anglicy ruszyli ostrożnie skrajem lasu, okrążając dolinę w ten sposób, aby nie wyjść na otwartą przestrzeń. Po kilkudziesięciu minutach znaleźli się przy bocznej ścianie domu. Zbudowany był z kamienia, niewielkie okienka umieszczone były wysoko. Zaklęciem Lewitacji Dumbledore podniósł Moody'ego tak, że auror mógł zajrzeć do środka przez zamarznięte szyby. Jedno spojrzenie, i Moody gwałtowanie zamachał rękami. Już po ułamku sekundy stał na ziemi tuz obok Dumbledore'a.  
- Jest nasz uczniak – szepnął. – Siedzi przy kominku i studiuje jakąś mapę. W kącie stoi miotła. Mamy jego kryjówkę.  
- Dobrze, wracamy do Millera. Trzeba też zawiadomić pozostałych. Zakładamy tu czujkę.  
- Zakładamy tu co? – cicho zapytał Moody  
- Posterunek obserwacyjny. Tak chyba mówią niemagiczni żołnierze, Alastorze. – Dumbledore zrobił szybki ruch różdżką. Z jej końca wyleciał jakby widmowy ptak, który w zupełnej ciszy odleciał na południe – tam gdzie mieli być Nicolson i Shaffer.

Zmieniali się na posterunku co dwie godziny. W lesie można było bezpiecznie się aportować – cichy trzask ginął wśród szumu gałęzi poruszanych wiatrem, nie mieli więc problemów ze zmianą wartowników. Przez cztery dni nie działo się prawie nic – Riddle co jakiś czas rzucał nowe zaklęcie pogodowe, nad Ardenami bezustannie padał gęsty, gruby śnieg. Obserwująca go grupa nie miała zbyt wiele roboty, poza pilnowaniem, aby przy pełnieniu straży nie odmrozić sobie nieosłoniętych części ciała. Przez cały czas nasłuchiwali tez odgłosów starć z okolic Bastogne. Najwyraźniej Amerykanie zatrzymali Niemców, bowiem dźwięki wybuchów słychać było bez zmian z jednego kierunku. Dopiero w wieczór wigilijny walki wybuchły z nową siłą. Ktoś dostał posiłki, a z braku ruchu na trasie do miasta można było wysnuć jednoznaczny wniosek – to aliantom udało się dostarczyć w rejon bitwy nowe jednostki.

Tom nie nudził się przez te dni spędzone w Ardenach. Mistrz pozwolił mu zabrać ze sobą kilka książek (dzięki Zaklęciu Lekkości mógł je przewozić w kieszeniach płaszcza). Co dwanaście godzin rzucał zaklęcie pogodowe, a pozostały czas spędzał na czytaniu. Czarna magia okazała się naprawdę fascynującą – w Hogwarcie nigdy nie miał dostępu do takiej lektury...  
Podniósł głowę znad książki i spojrzał za okno. Zapadał zmierzch, za jakiś czas trzeba będzie powtórzyć zaklęcie. Wstał z fotela, szybkim ruchem różdżki przywołał płaszcz, czapkę i rękawiczki. Miał ochotę na spacer. Otworzył drzwi i z ganku przyjrzał się rozległej polanie. Śnieg przestawał padać, jedynie drobne płatki co jakiś czas wirowały w powietrzu. Ciszę górskiej kotliny zakłócały jedynie dalekie odgłosy wybuchów...

John Nicolson od dziecka nie znosił zimna. Urodził się co prawda w Szkocji, ale od trzeciego roku życia mieszkał wraz z rodziną w Indiach – jego ojciec był asystentem tamtejszego wicekróla do spraw magicznego świata. Uczył się w hinduskiej szkole magii, a po jej ukończeniu pracował dla Departamentu Tajemnic – ale zawsze w tropikach. Nienawidził śniegu, zimny wiatr zdawał się przenikać go na wskroś pomimo ciepłego płaszcza, jaki miał na sobie. A do tego miał katar...

Riddle dochodził już do skraju polany, gdy nagle usłyszał nowy dźwięk. W lesie ktoś kichnął. Poderwał głowę, wyciągając na oślep różdżkę przed siebie. Ktokolwiek był w lesie, nie powinien zlokalizować jego kryjówki. Mistrz wyraźnie nakazał mu zachowanie tajemnicy.  
Nicolson był wściekły na siebie samego. Czemu jak kretyn, jak najgłupszy z mugoli, zapomniał o zażyciu eliksiru pieprzowego przed wyjściem na posterunek? Przyczajony za drzewem obserwował zbliżającego się Riddle'a. Nie mógł uciec – trzask deportacji musiał być doskonale znany młodemu czarodziejowi – to zdradziłoby magicznego obserwatora. Musiał być inny sposób... Skierował różdżkę w stronę Toma. Może wystarczy zaklęcie zapomnienia...

Riddle zbliżał się do linii drzew, skradając się cicho. Las pogrążony był już w mroku, bardziej polegał więc na słuchu, niż na wzroku. Dochodził do wielkiej, ponad stuletniej chyba sosny, gdy nagle z krzaków wyskoczył duży, szary kot. Fuknął gniewnie na człowieka, który zastąpił mu drogę i z dumnie zadartym ogonem pomaszerował w głąb lasu. Po chwili zniknął Tomowi z oczu.  
Czarnoksiężnik zatrzymał się. Rozejrzał się dookoła, ale już bez napiętej jak poprzednio uwagi. No cóż, głos kota brzmi podobnie jak ludzkie kichnięcie. Nie on pierwszy się pomylił. Zawrócił w stronę zameczku. Pora była najwyższa na kolejne zaklęcie. Może śnieg zalepi pysk temu futrzakowi. Tom nigdy nie przepadał za kotami. Węże – to co innego...

Powolnym ruchem Nicolson otarł mokre czoło. To zadziwiające, jak człowiek może spocić się z emocji, nawet na takim zimnie. Ten zwierzak wyskoczył z krzaków niemal dokładnie przed jego nosem. Od Riddle'a dzieliło go już tylko kilka metrów...  
- Spokojnie, Johnny – klepnięcie w ramię i szept wprost do ucha sprawiły, że angielski agent niemal podskoczył do góry – Udało się tym razem. Ale chyba wolałbyś birmańską dżunglę niż europejskie góry zimą? - Dusty Miller był uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. W jego wyrazie twarzy było coś... kociego. - Nudziło mi się, więc postanowiłem trochę szybciej przylecieć na wartę. Zobaczyłem naszego dzieciaka, jak skrada się w twoim kierunku i postanowiłem trochę go zmylić. Jak widzisz, udało się... – Miller nadal się uśmiechał. Nicolson dopiero po dłuższej chwili odzyskał mowę.  
- Nigdy nie mówiłeś, że jesteś animagiem – wyjąkał.  
- Bo nikt nie pytał, Johnny. Widzisz, mam córeczkę, w Anglii, a w zasadzie w Kornwalii. Nieślubną, ale mojej miłej rodzice nie pozwolili wyjść za Amerykanina. Wiesz, taka stara, szkocka rodzina, zapatrzona w swój klan jak w tęczę. Uparci ludzie. Nie pozwalają mi nawet kontaktować się z małą. Ale Minnie lubi kociaki... No to nauczyłem się tego. Wiesz, trochę pomógł mi Albus. On naprawdę jest świetny w transmutacji.

31 grudnia 1944. Okolice Bastogne. Belgia.

Niemieccy żołnierze najwyraźniej przegrywali tę bitwę. Koło farmy coraz częściej przejeżdżały samochody, kierując się na północny wschód – w stronę Vaterlandu. Wywoziły rannych piechurów i poparzonych czołgistów. Coraz ciszej brzmiała artyleria niemiecka, za to coraz wyraźniejsze były suche trzaski, wydawane przez czołgowe armaty amerykańskie. Próba odwrócenia losów wojny nie udawała się.  
Ruch w stronę Niemiec pozwalał agentom Ministerstwa Magii na niemal swobodne poruszanie się po okolicy i obserwację kryjówki Riddle'a bez obawy wykrycia. Górska dolina z myśliwskim zameczkiem przestała być cichszym zakątkiem. Wprawdzie żadna jednostka nie odważyła się zatrzymać tam na stały biwak – za każdym razem, gdy docierała do doliny, otrzymywała pilny rozkaz kierujący ją gdzie indziej, ale pojedynczy maruderzy niemal bez przerwy kręcili się po otaczającym ją lesie. Szybko jednak znikali na widok oficerskich uniformów – kamuflaż Dumbledore'a zdawał egzamin.  
Sylwestrowy wieczór przyszło spędzić na warcie Moody'emu. Oparty o drzewo lustrował co chwila wzrokiem okolicę. Ciemności przeszywały co chwilę błyski wybuchów pod Bastogne - niemal niemożliwym byłoby więc niezauważone wymknięcie się Podróżnego. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi zameczku. Na progu stanął Riddle, z miotłą pod pachą.  
Auror błyskawicznie wyrzucił w powietrze trzymaną specjalnie na taka okazję alarmową sowę. Miała ona zawiadomić dowódcę grupy o próbie odlotu Toma. Po kilku minutach u boku Moody'ego pojawili się Miller, Dumbledore i Shaffer. Nicolson pozostał na posterunku w farmie.  
- Zbiera się do odlotu – mruknął Miller. A nasze miotły zostały na farmie. Przywołujemy? – nie czekając na odpowiedź poderwał rękę z różdżką i wypowiedział – Acc...  
Szybkim ruchem Dumbledore zamknął zaklęciem usta Amerykanina. – Nie, Dusty. Raz już próbowaliśmy śledzić go na miotłach. Tym razem zrobimy to inaczej. Marius – twoja kolej.  
Ciemnowłosy czarnoksiężnik skinął głową. Powietrze zawirowało, jakby zatańczyła w nim przezroczysta materia, a po chwili na ramieniu hogwartczyka siedział wielki, drapieżny ptak. Czujnymi oczami patrzył na młodego czarodzieja, który właśnie schodził po stopniach ganku i dosiadał miotły. Kilka minut później Tom był już w drodze do swojego mistrza po kolejnej misji. Nie orientował się zupełnie, że jego śladem, ale sporo wyżej, podąża łysogłowy orzeł. Najwyraźniej Marius Shaffer był stuprocentowym Jankesem, skoro na zwierzę, w które się przemieniał, wybrał symbol swojego kraju.  
Riddle wylądował tuż przed brama zamku Grindewalda. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby był obserwowany. Przekroczył więc rozpadającą się bramę. Tymczasem tuż nad jeziorem orzeł próbował znaleźć miejsce do przespania nocy. Cienkie górne gałęzie brzóz nie najlepiej wytrzymywały ciężar potężnego ptaka. Ale Shaffer był bardzo uparty. Czuł, że jest o krok od kryjówki. Potrzebował tylko potwierdzenia.  
Uzyskał je następnego ranka. Grindewald nie świętował Nowego Roku przesadnie – wraz z przybyłym świeżo Tomem o północy wychylił butelkę wina i poszedł spać. Rano jednak wybrał się na spacer po blankach zamku, aby spokojnie przemyśleć obecna sytuację. Wysoka sylwetka siwowłosego czarodzieja zawiniętego w czarny płaszcz widoczna była z daleka na tle czerwieni murów. Z brzozowego lasku poderwał się wielki drapieżny ptak. Zatoczył krąg nad jeziorem i skierował się na zachód...

ROZDZIAŁ IX

1 stycznia 1945. Kwatera Główna Departamentu Tajemnic. Londyn.

Po powrocie Shaffera do Bastogne, Dumbledore nakazał natychmiastowy odlot do Londynu. Nie było sensu narażać ludzi na dalszy pobyt w strefie walk, kiedy zadanie zostało już wykonane. Zlokalizowano Podróżnego i jego mistrza. Dalsze decyzje musieli już podjąć zwierzchnicy. Agenci za pomocą alarmowego świstoklika przenieśli się wprost do gabinetu Haralda Weasleya. Czekali już tam na nich; gospodarz pokoju i Korneliusz Knot, chwilę później do gabinetu wszedł minister magii w towarzystwie młodego asystenta.  
- Dumbledore, proszę o raport - -Redgrave zasiadł za biurkiem i wbił wzrok w hogwarckiego nauczyciela.  
- Zlokalizowaliśmy kryjówkę Grindewalda, sir. Przebywa w zamku w centralnych Niemczech, na południe od Berlina. Podróżny mieszka razem z nim. Mieliśmy rację. Teraz pozostaje tylko rozstrzygnięcie o dalszych naszych działaniach względem obydwu panów. Ale to już pozostaje w pańskich kompetencjach, sir. – Dumbledore usiadł w fotelu. Zanim swoim zwyczajem złączył dłonie czubkami palców, machnięciem różdżki transmutował ubrania, swoje i swoich ludzi. Znów mieli na sobie standardowe szaty czarodziejów.  
- Knot, jakimi siłami dysponujemy? – minister obrócił głowę w stronę zastępcy szefa Departamentu Tajemnic.  
- Niestety, sir, dalej tylko mamy tych samych ludzi, którzy pracowali przy operacji Podróżny. Reszta naszych sił jest rozproszona po całym świecie. Ściągnięcie ich do Londynu i wprowadzenie w zadanie zabrałoby zbyt dużo czasu. Myślę, że musimy się śpieszyć.  
- Popieram Korneliusza, sir – ponownie odezwał się Dumbledore. – Grindewald zapewne jeszcze nie wie o wykryciu przez nas jego kryjówki. Ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Żadna tajemnica nie jest wieczna. Nie można też zapominać o Podróżnym. Każdy dzień z Grindewaldem daje mu niezwykłą wiedzę.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie musimy działać błyskawicznie. Dumbledore, razem z oboma grupami agentów uda się pan do Niemiec, aby pojmać lub zabić pana Grindewalda. Zezwalam na użycie wszelkich środków. – Redgrave zerwał się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.  
- Nie podoba mi się ten rozkaz, sir – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. Wszyscy obecni w gabinecie spojrzeli z niedowierzaniem w jego stronę. Knot aż posiniał z oburzenia.  
- Odmawiasz wykonania polecenia ministra magii? - więcej nie był w stanie powiedzieć przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale jego oczy były wystarczająco wymowne.  
- Nie powiedziałem, że nie wykonam rozkazu, lecz że mi się on nie podoba, a to nie to samo, Korneliuszu – Dumbledore nadal był kamiennie spokojny, tylko szybsze ruchy trzymanej w dwu palcach różdżki mogły wskazywać na rosnące napięcie. – Jestem nauczycielem, a nie aurorem. Nie potrafię zabijać z zimna krwią. Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle nie potrafię zabijać. Sądzę, że każdemu przysługuje prawo do uczciwego procesu. Grindewald popełnił mnóstwo zbrodni, ale zabijając go bez sądu staniemy się podobni do niego, sir. Tak sądzę.  
Redgrave zatrzymał się. Przez bardzo długą chwilę patrzył prosto w błękitne oczy hogwartczyka. Później ponownie usiadł za biurkiem. Przez chwilę w gabinecie cisza aż biła w uszy. Wreszcie minister podniósł głowę i ponownie spojrzał w oczy Dumbledore'a.  
- W normalnej sytuacji poparłbym ciebie całą duszą, Albusie. Ale sytuacja nie jest normalna. Toczymy wojnę. Nie możemy postawić Grindewalda przed brytyjskim sądem, bo nie jest poddanym Jego Królewskiej Mości i nie popełnił zbrodni na terenie Zjednoczonego Królestwa, ani kolonii. Żaden niemiecki sąd nie poprowadzi jego procesu- bo w dzisiejszych Niemczech nie istnieją sądy dla czarodziejów nie podległe Grindewaldowi.  
- Postawmy go przed sądem po wojnie, sir – cicho powiedział z kąta pokoju Moody.  
- A jesteś pewny, że bez pokonania Grindewalda wygramy tę wojnę? – Redgrave uśmiechnął się smutno. O dziwo, Moody odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i pokręcił przecząco głową. - -Sam widzisz, Alastorze. Nie możemy ryzykować. Jeśli nie uda się ten atak, Grindewald znów zniknie nam z oczu i zginą kolejne tysiące ludzi. To prosta arytmetyka.  
Dumbledore też uśmiechnął się – Nie przekonał mnie pan, sir, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Dalej jestem zdania, że prawo powinno obowiązywać zawsze i bezwzględnie. Ale oczywiście wykonam polecenie. Mam jedynie nadzieje, że w stosunku do Podróżnego obowiązywać będzie w całej rozciągłości Kodeks Prawa Czarodziejów i że postawimy go po prostu przed Czarosądem za zdradę i szpiegostwo.  
- -To już pozostawiam waszemu uznaniu – machnął ręką Redgrave. – Ten smarkacz może po prostu dał się omamić Grindewaldowi. Jak już kiedyś powiedziałem, nie wiem kim jest, i nie chcę wiedzieć. Sądźcie go, jak chcecie.  
Trzech Anglików i dwu Amerykanów ruszyło w kierunku drzwi. Zanim ponownie wyruszą na Kontynent, musieli się przespać, nieco odpocząć i przygotować plan działania. Zamykając za sobą drzwi Dumbledore usłyszał jeszcze głos Bartemiusza Croucha.  
- Zawsze był za miękki, Korneliuszu. Zło trzeba wypalać rozpalonym żelazem. Tylko szybkie i twarde działanie może przywrócić porządek...  
Dumbledore nie odwracał głowy. Miał nadzieję, że Crouch nigdy nie będzie decydował o czyjejś winie i karze...  
Odprawa przed akcją nie była długa. Dumbledore ustalił ze swoimi ludźmi plan bezpiecznej aportacji w pobliżu siedziby Grindewalda – miał być nim brzozowy lasek nad brzegiem jeziora. Shaffer nie znalazł w nim żadnych świeżych śladów ludzkiej obecności. Ze względu na brak planów zamku i okolic, resztę mieli ustalić już na miejscu. Od razu przebrali się też w niemieckie mundury – takie same, jak w Belgii. Niemal równo ze świtem 2 stycznia pięciu zdeterminowanych czarodziejów z cichym pyknięciem zniknęło z pokoju odpraw Departamentu Tajemnic...

ROZDZIAŁ X

2 stycznia 1945. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech

Tom ze zdziwieniem obserwował swojego mistrza. Od powrotu z Belgii nie zmrużył oka. Grindewald nie omówił z nim nawet akcji a Ardenach - ze spokojem przyjął wiadomość o porażce mugolskich wojsk i konieczności odwrotu do Niemiec. Przez cały czas był wyraźnie nieobecny duchem, Jego wzrok błądził po wielkiej komnacie zamkowej, zatrzymując się przez chwile na poszczególnych elementach wystroju.  
Gdy Riddle skończył opowieść, zaległa cisza. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili niemiecki mag zdołał skupić myśli i przemówić.  
- Siadaj, Tom. Musimy poważnie porozmawiać.  
Riddle usiadł na brzegu fotela. Wlepił oczy w Mistrza, najwyraźniej zdziwiony jego zachowaniem. Do tej pory Grindewald nigdy nie był tak niespokojny.  
- Okazało się, że po raz kolejny popełniłem błąd - ledwo widocznym ruchem dłoni czarnoksiężnik stłumił niewypowiedziany jeszcze protest swojego podopiecznego. - Nie doceniłem przeciwnika. Nie wiem, czy to Redgrave, czy ktoś z jego otoczenia podsunął mu ten pomysł, ale to w tym momencie nieistotne. Ważne jest co innego. Przegraliśmy, Tom. Przegraliśmy tę wojnę.  
Greindewald poderwał się z fotela. Szybkimi krokami zaczął przemierzać wzdłuż całą komnatę, kontynuując jednocześnie opowieść. - Sojusz czarodziejów i mugoli okazał się zbyt trudny do pokonania nawet dla mnie, Tom. Nie sądziłem nigdy, że tak się stanie. Moje siły stopniały niemal do zera. Nieliczni wierni mi jeszcze czarodzieje giną w masach wycofujących się wojsk. Nie mam z nimi kontaktu i mieć już nie będę. Mój podopieczny poniósł ostateczna klęskę - to już tylko kwestia kilku miesięcy. Musimy pomyśleć o przyszłości.  
Grindewald zatrzymał się przy stole. Gestem wezwał swojego ucznia - Riddle jednym skokiem poderwał się z fotela i zatrzymał przed ciężkim, dębowy blatem, na którym rozłożone były mapy.  
- Przykro mi, ale nie będziesz miał zbyt dużo wypoczynku. Już od świtu ewakuujemy naszą kryjówkę. Musimy wywieźć stąd całą moja bibliotekę, zapasy eliksirów i składniki do ich, przyrządy magiczne. To wszystko, nawet z Zaklęciem Lekkości, to zbyt wiele dla jednego na jeden raz. A ja nie mogę stąd jeszcze wyjechać. Czekam na meldunek od tego nieudacznego mugola, który zamarzył sobie być wodzem... - to ostatnie zdanie Grindewald niemal wykrzyczał. Dopiero po chwili uspokoił się i przemówił ponownie.  
- Nie możemy spakować zbyt dużo na raz. Czeka cię daleka droga, Tom. Nasza nowa kryjówka mieści się daleko od wszelkich oczu - w starym mieście prehistorycznych czarodziejów w puszczy nad Amazonką. Mam tam od dawna upatrzone miejsce. Nikt go nie zna - żaden czarodziej, żaden mugol. Nie istnieje na żadnej mapie, poza tą jedną. Przyjrzyj się dobrze i zapamiętaj. Jutro polecisz tam pierwszy raz.

Grupa uderzeniowa poświęciła cały dzień na spenetrowanie okolicy. Shaffer i Miller, w swoich zwierzęcych postaciach obejrzeli dokładnie zamek Grindewalda - można więc było sporządzić choćby pobieżny plan.  
Zmierzch nadszedł wcześnie. Kilka minut po czwartej po południu trzech czarodziejów i dwóch animagów ruszyło w kierunku zamku. Pierwszy szedł szary, duży kot - miękko stąpał po śniegu, ociekając się wąsami o przeszkody i bystro wypatrując wszelkich oznak ruchu. Za nim, w szeregu, szli Moody, Dumbledore i Nicolson. Hogwartczyk chciał prowadzić, ale kolejny gwałtowny protest aurora odniósł skutek - Dumbledore najwyraźniej wyżej cenił święty spokój niż żelazną dyscyplinę. Nad nimi krążył orzeł, wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa niewidocznego z ziemi. Bez wielkich przeszkód dotarli aż do zamkowej bramy.   
Dumbledore gestem powstrzymał Moodego i Nicolsona. Kot wbiegł między filary, przemykając pod spróchniałymi belkami ogromnych wrót. Po chwili wrócił, przez chwile zakręcił się koło nóg dowódcy grupy, aby z zadartym ogonem skierować się ponownie do zamku.  
Ruszyli w milczeniu. Szeroka, wysadzana po obu stronach wiekowymi drzewami aleja prowadziła do wejścia - ciężkich, żelaznych drzwi, nabijanych grubymi metalowymi ćwiekami. Tuż przed nimi zatrzymali się znowu. Dumbledore wyciągnął różdżkę, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy można bezpiecznie otworzyć wrota. Obok jego nóg przysiadł kot. Hogwartczyk nie zdążył jednak rzucić nawet jednego zaklęcia. Nicolson siłą rozpędu chwycił wielką klamkę...  
Ciszę zimowego wieczoru rozdarł przeraźliwy huk. Błysnęło purpurowe światło. Z drzwi wysunęła się para ni to rąk, ni szczypiec. Chwyciły angielskiego aurora i zgniotły jego klatkę piersiową jak torebkę papieru. Dumbledore machnął różdżką, wykrzykując zaklęcie, ale było już za późno - przynajmniej dla Nicolsona. Leżał na kamiennych płytach schodów, jak wyrzucona przez dziecko zużyta lalka. Głowę miał przekrzywiona na bok, a z ust sączył się powoli strumyczek krwi, zamarzającej na śniegu.  
- Zaklęcie Miażdżących Dłoni - mruknął Dumbledore do Moody'ego. - Stara, germańska sztuczka. Teraz jak najszybciej do środka. To zaklęcie działa tylko raz, ale powoduje też alarm w strzeżonym obiekcie.  
Auror jakby zawahał się przez chwilę, ale chwycił klamkę i nacisnął ją. Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem starych, nie najlepiej konserwowanych zawiasów. Wbiegli do przestronnego hallu - podłogę wyłożona miał kamiennymi płytami, na ceglanych ścianach połyskiwał szron. Pod ścianami stało kilkanaście starych zbroi. Biegiem ruszyli w głąb zamku. Przed nimi biegł szary kot.

Shaffer z wysoka obserwował wydarzenia przed drzwiami zamku. Widział nieruchome ciało Nicolsona i przez chwilę walczył z przemożną chęcią rzucenia się na oślep w okna w poszukiwaniu obiektu zemsty. Rozum wygrał jednak z wściekłością. Orzeł wciąż krążył nad blankami murów.

Przez cały niemal dzień Tom zajęty był pakowaniem zbiorów Grindewalda. W kufrach znikały opasłe księgi, flasze i słoje z eliksirami i ich składnikami, różnorakie przedmioty magiczne, których przeznaczenia Riddle nawet się nie domyślał. Grindewald rozkazał podzielić ten cały ładunek na kilka dużych pak. W pierwszej znalazły się książki. Tom złączył kilka kufrów zaklęciem i rzucił na nie urok lekkości - ale nadal był to niezwykle ciężki i nieporęczny pakunek. Podróż z nim będzie z pewnością niełatwa. Samo przywiązanie ładunku do miotły było niezwykle skomplikowane.  
Odpoczywał właśnie przed zapakowaniem kolejnego kufra, gdy nagle na korytarzach zamkowych rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk. Riddle szybko chwycił różdżkę i wybiegł z komnaty, kierując się w stronę gabinetu Mistrza. Dotarł tam w kilkadziesiąt sekund. Grindewald stał przy kominku, wpatrzony w niezbyt wielki, ale bardzo czytelny model zamku, w którym przebywali. Gdy Tom zatrzymał się tuz obok niego (ślizgając się lekko na kamiennej podłodze), zobaczył poruszające się wewnątrz modelu maleńkie sylwetki.  
- Mamy gości, Tom - mruknął niemiecki mag. - Nieproszonych, i bardzo niebezpiecznych gości. Zdaje się, że przybył do nas z wizyta jeden z twoich nauczycieli...  
Riddel przysunął się jeszcze bliżej do modelu. Po korytarzu na parterze (między zbrojownią a kuchnią) szybko przesuwały się trzy sylwetki - dwu ludzi i kota. Obie postacie ludzi wydawały się bardzo znajome. Długa broda, potargana fryzura...Dumbledore... Ale jak on tu trafił? Te drugi to musi być Moody - mrukliwy pomocnik woźnego, zadziwiająco zaprzyjaźniony z profesorem Transmutacji...  
- A ten kot? - zapytał młody czarnoksiężnik  
- Przekonamy się wkrótce - spokojnym tonem odparł Wotan. - Przyjmiemy ich godnie i zapytamy o wszystko. Także o to, jak znaleźli naszą rezydencję. Trzeba przygotować się na powitanie tak znamienitych przybyszów. 

Sądząc z pobieżnych nieco obserwacji Shaffera, najbardziej uczęszczanymi pomieszczeniami zamku były trzy lub cztery komnaty pierwszego piętra. Takie wnioski można było przynajmniej wysunąć, obserwując oświetlenie okien. Dumbledore i Moody szybkim, ale ostrożnym krokiem posuwali się w górę po wąskich schodach. Miller, w kociej postaci był szybszy, jego pionowe źrenice pozwalały mu też lepiej widzieć w mroku, wyprzedzał więc znacznie swoich towarzyszy. Znaleźli się w niezbyt szerokim korytarzu. Za szeroka framugą drzwi w głębi coś jakby się poruszyło...  
- Expelliarmus! - -wysoki, jakby jeszcze nieco dziecięcy głos przeszył ciszę.  
Różdżki wyśliznęły się z rąk Dumbledore'a i Moody'ego i upadły na posadzkę. Kot przywarł do podłogi, jak ogłuszony. Zza portalu wysunęła się wysoka, szczupła sylwetka. Mierzyła w rozbrojonych. Inna postać zamajaczyła w mroku korytarza.  
- -Świetna robota, Tom. - powiedział po angielsku Grindewald. - Rozbroić swojego nauczyciela to sztuka nie lada. Ale został jeszcze jeden gość.  
Z różdżki Niemca błysnął strumień jasnoniebieskiego światła, trafiając w kota i podrywając go do góry. Przez chwilę wisiał w powietrzu, wymachując łapami. Po chwili, już jako człowiek, upadł na posadzkę. Miler potrząsnął głowa, jakby chciał odzyskać równowagę. Wstał powoli, trzymając ręce w górze. Grindewald zrobił znaczący gest. Również bez słowa Amerykanin wyjął z kieszeni swoja różdżkę i rzucił ja na podłogę.  
- -Mądrze, opór i tak się na nic nie zda - powiedział Grindewald. - Tom, prowadź gości do mojego salonu. Tam porozmawiamy... - Czarnoksiężnik odwrócił się, ruszając w głąb korytarza.  
- Wypada się trochę ogarnąć przed towarzyska konwersacją - Miller opuścił ręce, przeciągając dłońmi po kurtce munduru...  
Dalsze wydarzenia potoczyły się błyskawicznie. Miller wyszarpnął z rękawa nóż, który błysnął w powietrzu i trafił w prawą rękę Riddle'a. Ból sprawił, że młody mag upuścił swoją różdżkę. Dumbledore zrobił szybki ruch dłonią - po chwili był już uzbrojony. Moody rzucił się na podłogę, chwycił broń i obrócił się , szukając wzrokiem wroga. Riddle skoczył do tyłu, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Grindewald, który odszedł już parę kroków, zaskoczony wydarzeniami nie zdążył rzucić żadnego zaklęcia, ale także uskoczył w bok. Znalazł się na pierwszych stopniach schodów, prowadzących na zewnętrzny taras.  
- -Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś Dusty? - Dumbledore z różdżką w ręku obrócił się dookoła.  
- Szkoła Stavrosa - mruknął pod nosem Miller. - Andrea zawsze nosi przy sobie nóż. Ten znalazłem przy Niemcu, którego z Alastorem wzięliśmy do niewoli w Holandii.  
Dumbledore i Miller ruszyli za Niemcem. Moody wycelował różdżkę w drzwi, za którymi ukrył się Riddle. Ustąpiły po użyciu Alohomora. Ostrożny auror z wolna zlustrował wzrokiem pokój. Nikogo nie było widać - jedynie otwarte okno wskazywało drogę, którą uszedł Tom. Biegąc pod górę i ciężko dysząc Grindewald po raz kolejny przeklinał własną nieostrożność. Jak mógł zapomnieć, że Dumbledore otaczał się ludźmi, którzy chętnie korzystali z mugolskich umiejętności i zwyczajów? Czarodzieje nie uczą się zazwyczaj rzucania nożami...  
Teraz pościg deptał mu po piętach i to przeciwnik miał liczebną przewagę. Wewnątrz zamku nie mógł się aportować. Musiał więc wybiec na otwartą przestrzeń. Tam jednak będzie zbyt widoczny. Chyba, że..  
Zatrzymał się na ostatnim szczeblu schodów. Z cichym pyknięciem zmienił postać. Po płytach tarasu szybko sunął teraz ciemny wąż. Jeśli uda mu się zsunąć z muru, to dotrze w miejsce, gdzie nie działają już zabezpieczenia... Czuł drgania kamiennej posadzki - jego wrogowie wybiegli na taras. Niełatwo jest jednak zobaczyć czarnego węża na ciemnym tle...

Shaffer przez krótką chwile zobaczył wysokiego, siwowłosego czarodzieja wybiegającego na szczyt schodów. Za moment w tym samym miejscu pojawił się wąż, sunąc w stronę kamiennej rynny w załomie muru. Nie było chwili do stracenia. Orzeł złożył skrzydła i runął w dół. Ostre szpony chwyciły zdobycz.

Grindewald poczuł nagle piekący ból. Jakaś nieznana siła rozrywała jego wężową skórę. Nie mógł zatopić zębów w nieznanym przeciwniku. Pozostała tylko jedna możliwość.  
Na posadzce tarasu znów pojawił się czarodziej w czarnej szacie. Szybkim ruchem ręki, nie zważając na ból w poszarpanej dłoni, sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Wycelował w olbrzymiego ptaka, który zdołał jednak z łopotem skrzydeł poderwać się górę. Kątem oka Grindewald zobaczył dwie inne postacie, biegnące w jego kierunku. Obrócił się i wyciągnął rękę...  
- Avad.... - słowa nagle uwięzły mu w gardle. Poczuł, jak jakaś niezwykła siła spycha go z kamiennych blanków. Dumbledore zdążył użyć zaklęcia ogłuszającego - siła uderzenia byłą jednak tak wielka, że Niemiec stracił opacie pod stopami. Spadł kilkanaście metrów, wprost na lodową taflę jeziora. Nad całą okolicą rozległ się przeraźliwy krzyk...

ROZDZIAŁ XI

2 stycznia 1945. Gdzieś w centralnych Niemczech.

Ciało Wotana Grindewalda przeniesiono do zamku. Agenci drobiazgowo przeszukali cały budynek, nie znaleźli jednak Riddle'a. Tylko na podłodze pokoju, z którego uciekł, odkryli ślady na zakurzonych płytach, jakby zabrano stamtąd jakiś duży, niezbyt foremny pakunek. W schowku na miotły brakowało natomiast jednej sztuki - można to było łatwo zaobserwować, gdyż Grindewald wszędzie utrzymywał idealny ład, a każda miotła miała swoje miejsce, oznaczone specjalną tabliczką. 

Wyniki przeszukania były jednak i tak imponujące. W jednym z pokojów, sąsiadującym z tym, z którego uciekł młody mag, leżały kufry pełne słojów i butelek z różnego rodzaju płynami i maściami. Obok, w kolejnych skrzyniach spoczywały różnorakie urządzenia, na widok których Dumbledorowi i Moody'emu błysnęły oczy.  
Podróż powrotna przebiegała dość kłopotliwie. Dumbledore i jego podwładni mieli przecież do przeniesienia spory ładunek - a było ich już o jednego mniej... Przed odlotem przygotowali dwa wielkie stosy, na których umieścili ciała Grindewalda i Nicolsona. Płomienie ogarnęły cały zamek. Niemiecki mistrz czarnej magii i angielski stróż magicznego prawa, po śmierci już pogodzeni, na wieki spoczęli obok siebie...

3 stycznia 1945. Londyn. Gabinet Ministra Magii.

Ordery Merlina Pierwszej klasy !!! Dla was wszystkich! - Arsenius Redgrave nie wyglądał w tej chwili na spokojnego dostojnika. Z tiarą dziwacznie przekrzywioną, w rozpiętej szacie wymachiwał olbrzymim kielichem wina. Czterej uczestnicy akcji w Niemczech siedzieli w fotelach przed jego biurkiem - każdy z nich także trzymał w dłoni kielich. Tuz obok, przy stoliku do kawy, zajmowali miejsca Knot i Weasley. Oni także korzystali z całkiem nieźle zaopatrzonej prywatnej piwniczki ministra.  
- Dziękujemy, sir - Dumbledore skłonił lekko głowę, kryjąc dziwny błysk w oczach. - Pozwolę sobie jednak zapytać. Co zrobimy z Podróżnym?  
- A w czym może nam zaszkodzić jeden nieopierzony czarodziej? - wzruszył ramionami Knot. Redgrave najwyraźniej podzielał jego pogląd, gdyż kiwnął głową.  
- Zostawmy tego młodego człowieka w spokoju, Albusie - powiedział Harald Weasley. Szukanie go zajęłoby nam mnóstwo czasu. Zniknął z zasięgu twojej mapy - może zmienił szaty? Zresztą, po śmierci Grindewalda nie będzie już tak groźny. Mam nadzieje, że nie zdążył się wiele nauczyć...  
- A propos nauki - Minister magii poprawił się w fotelu. - Chcesz wracać do Hogwartu, Albusie? Wbijanie do opornych głów uczniaków tajemnic transmutacji to chyba niezbyt fascynujące zajęcie. Co powiedziałbyś na stanowisko w ministerstwie? Dyrektora departamentu, na przykład?   
Dumbledore spojrzał w bok. Knot wyglądał na wyraźnie zaskoczonego... i jakby zaniepokojonego. Weasley natomiast uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
- Dziękuję, ale nie. Najlepiej czuje się właśnie wśród młodych ludzi. Odkrywanie ich bardzo głęboko czasami ukrytych talentów jest jednak znacznie bardziej satysfakcjonujące, niż większość ludzi sobie wyobraża. Zresztą, samo studiowanie spuścizny po Grindewaldzie zajmie mi sporo czasu...   
- A pozostali, co zamierzają robić dalej? - Redgrave przenosił kolejno wzrok na Millera, Moody'ego i Shaffera.  
- Ja muszę wracać do Stanów, sir. Dyrektor mojego departamentu wysłał już kilka sów do pana Knota z żądaniem natychmiastowego odkomenderowania mnie. Chyba znów wyślą mnie na Pacyfik. - skrzywił się lekko Shaffer.  
- Ja mam od dawna obiecany urlop. Może wreszcie uda mi się pojechać do Egiptu. Podobno tamtejszy oddział Gringotta szuka łamaczy uroków. Chcę się temu przyjrzeć. Może zajmę się tym po wojnie? - Miller wyglądał na zachwyconego perspektywą ciepłego klimatu.  
- Alastor wraca do mojego departamentu, sir. - Harald Weasley przekrzywił nieco głowę, patrząc z ukosa na aurora. - Szkoda byłoby marnować taki talent. Może zrobimy go instruktorem?  
- Przenigdy - Moody aż wstrząsnął się w fotelu. - Jeśli ktoś chciałby zrobić ze mnie belfra, najpierw musiałby poczęstować mnie solidnym Imperio...

EPILOG 

Tom Riddle nigdy więcej nie pojawił się na zaczarowanej mapie Dumbledore'a. W puszczy nad Amazonką nie potrzebował grubych szat, a Lord Voldemort nie mógł przecież założyć na siebie starego płaszcza z naszywką prefekta naczelnego Hogwartu... 

Arsenius Redgrave podał się do dymisji wraz z całym gabinetem Winstona Churchilla w czerwcu 1945 roku. Wycofał się z czynnego życia politycznego i do końca swych dni mieszkał w południowej Anglii. Jego bliskim sąsiadem przez wiele lat był pewien emerytowany polityk uwielbiający hawańskie cygara... 

Marius Shaffer poległ w sierpniu 1945 roku podczas akcji na Okinawie. Nie odnaleziono nigdy jego ciała - najprawdopodobniej spłonął w jednej z jaskiń na wyspie...

Dusty Miller przepracował kilkadziesiąt lat w kairskim oddziale Banku Gringotta. Zakończył karierę jako Naczelny Łamacz Uroków. Jedna z jego ostatnich decyzji przed przejściem na zasłużoną emeryturę był podpis na dokumencie angażującym do pracy bardzo zdolnego, długowłosego rudzielca, który na dodatek był stryjecznym wnukiem jego dawnego dobrego znajomego... Zamieszkał na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu Stanów Zjednoczonych, gdzie dość często odwiedzała go córka (zawsze w okresie letnich wakacji) i przyjaciel z dawnych lat - emerytowany auror.

A losy Korneliusza Knota, Bartemiusza Croucha, podobnie jak Albusa Dumbledore'a i Alastora Moodego znają chyba wszyscy...

KONIEC 

Autor pragnie gorąco podziękować:

Mojemu synowi Piotrusiowi  
Dziewczynie Hagrida  
Arthurowi Weasleyowi  
Beacie White  
A przede wszystkim cieniowi sir Alistaira MacLeana

I wszystkim życzliwym czytelnikom

Lublin. Grudzień 2003.


End file.
